Mas fuerte quien sonrie
by Lluvia185
Summary: Tras la destrucción de Sunnydale, las Cazadoras y scoobies supervivientes, se dirigen a Los Ángeles, donde piden refugio temporal a Ángel en el Hyperion. Con la inesperada ayuda y consejo de Ángel, Buffy decidirá que hacer con su vida. Spuffy.
1. Sin timón, ni timonel

**Titulo: **Más fuerte quien sonríe**  
Autora:** Lluvia  
**Género:** General, drama, romance  
**Tiempo:** Tras el final de la 7ª de BtVS y principios de la 5ª de Ángel, no sigue el canon de la 8ª.  
**Raiting:** Para mayores de 18, por contenido sexual explicito.

**Pairing:** Spuffy, referencias bangel.  
**Resumen: **Tras la destrucción de Sunnydale, las Cazadoras y scoobies supervivientes, se dirigen a Los Ángeles, donde piden refugio a Ángel en el Hyperion hasta que decidan que hacer, ahora que al Boca del Infierno ha sido sellada. Con la inesperada ayuda y consejo de Ángel, Buffy decidirá que hacer con su vida.

**Notas de la Autora: **_Empecé a escribir este fic hará un mes despues de pillar en una de estas cadenas del TDT que estaban echando capítulos de Buffy de la séptima, y por supuesto acabé viendo los dos capítulos que pusieron, el último de ellos el de 'Empty places' cuando todos se vuelven contra Buffy, y Dawn la echa de casa. Las escenas finales de este capi siempre me han dado mucha rabia, como a muchos de vosotros supongo, porque sí, entiendo que las Potenciales le reprochen a Buffy sus planes y que desconfíen de ella porque se están jugando el pellejo. Pero siempre me ha parecido horrible la actitud que adoptan los scoobies en este capitulo, después de que Buffy se haya sacrificado por ellos y les haya salvado una y otra vez, la abandonan cuando más necesita su apoyo._

_Así que este fic, en parte, trata un poco sobre cómo Buffy se siente hacia todos ellos después de que todo ha acabado, porque sinceramente yo nunca hubiera vuelto a confiar en ellos al 100%._

_También os advierto que la actitud de Ángel en este fic no se parece en nada a ese talante tan arrogante de la quinta temporada, porque en el fic va a ser bastante más maduro, que ya es hora después de 200 y pico de años, jajaja._

* * *

**1. Sin timón, ni timonel**

Ángel difícilmente podía soportar la algarabía que formaban todas esas Cazadoras en el hotel.

Había estado encantado de poder ayudar a Buffy cuando apareció en la puerta del Hyperion, pero no se había parado a pensar en el ruido que eran capaces de generar un montón de adolescentes.

Las chicas habían llegado hace sólo tres días, y Ángel ya había tenido que resistir la fuerte tentación de comerse a al menos dos de ellas. Sin contar con Giles y un geek cuyo nombre no recordaba, que se pasaban la mitad del día realizando interminables llamadas internacionales desde el teléfono del Hyperion. Lo único que le había salvado de volverse loco, había sido alguna que otra charla y paseo nocturno con Faith, pero apenas había visto a Buffy desde que llegó. Y no sólo eso, sino que algunas conversaciones a media voz entre Willow, Dawn y Xander, y más de un cuchicheo de las Cazadoras, le habían hecho replantearse nuevas dudas sobre la clase de relación que Buffy y Spike habían tenido durante los últimos años. No era algo en lo que realmente quisiera profundizar, pero no podía evitar la curiosidad que sentía.

Aquella noche cuando despertó, el hotel estaba en silencio. Un silencio muy bienvenido, pero inesperado.

Wesley con su habitual diligencia, había dejado una nota en su oficina, comunicándole al vampiro, que él había salido con Giles y las Cazadoras, que Gunn estaba de caza con Faith y Wood, y que Fred seguía visitando a sus padres en Texas.

Ángel arrugó el papel y lo lanzó a la papelera antes de salir de su oficina. Ya en el hall, cerró los ojos disfrutando del silencio, y se permitió recordar algunas de las memorias que había vivido allí durante los últimos años.

Dentro de tres semanas abandonaría el hotel para entrar en el vientre de la bestia por propia voluntad. Dentro de tres semanas, sería oficialmente el presidente de Wolfram&Hart de Los Ángeles. El vampiro sacudió la cabeza, intentado no pensar en la desazón que sentía cada vez que meditaba sobre su futuro inmediato.

Fue entonces cuando le pareció oír un ruido, una respiración o tal vez un suspiro. Automáticamente se puso en guardia, y alertó a todos sus sentidos. Unos segundos después oyó un nuevo suspiro y supo que procedía del jardín, caminó hasta la puerta procurando no hacer ruido, para no alertar a quien fuera que estuviera allí. Pero cuando llegó al umbral, comprendió que las precauciones no habían sido necesarias.

Era Buffy.

Sentada en los escalones, entre las columnas del jardín, Buffy rodeaba sus piernas con los brazos mientras escondía la cabeza contra sus rodillas.

Lloraba. Buffy estaba llorando de una forma que Ángel no había visto nunca antes. Desgarrada.

El vampiro se congeló en el umbral de la puerta no queriendo invadir la intimidad de la Cazadora. La había visto llorar antes, muchas más veces de las que hubiera deseado, pero nunca como esto. Había visto las lágrimas desbordarse de sus ojos mientras permanecía en silencio, casi estoica, o mientras intentaba convencer a alguien, a él, de algo, o deslizarse por sus mejillas sonrosadas por la ira. Pero no como ahora.

Ahora, sola en la oscuridad del jardín, parecía pequeña y rota. Todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose por la fuerza de sus sollozos, los pequeños gritos que luchaba por evitar que escaparan de su garganta, para que no la delataran.

Durante un instante, Ángel recordó la imagen de Buffy hace algo más de un año, cuando la había visto tras su resurrección. No era una imagen agradable para él, no era la imagen de Buffy que quería recordar; la Buffy que había vuelto de entre los muertos, era solo una parte de lo que ella había sido. Era solo la cáscara medio vacía de la Buffy que había conocido, el brillo en sus ojos que había amado durante años, había desaparecido por completo. Pero de alguna manera, ella se había recuperado, no había vuelto a ser la misma que una vez fue, nunca podría. Pero era Buffy.

Y ahora Buffy se volvía a derrumbar, y Ángel no sabía y tampoco estaba muy seguro, de querer saber el porqué. Al fin y al cabo, había ganado, había vencido al Primero.

Ángel entró de nuevo en el edificio y esperó. Quería consolarla, ayudarla de cualquier forma que pudiera, pero sabía que ella estaba buscando soledad. Probablemente había esperado a que todos se fueran para dar rienda suelta a sus verdaderas emociones, para dejar de ser la líder, la Cazadora y ser sólo Buffy.

Después de algunos minutos, la respiración de Buffy se fue calmando así como su llanto, y Ángel decidió salir de nuevo al jardín. Sin decir una palabra se sentó junto a ella en las escaleras. Al oírle, Buffy comenzó a restregarse la cara con las mangas de su ropa, en un intento inútil por ocultar el rastro de las lágrimas. Él le ofreció un pañuelo, que Buffy tomó con un leve asentimiento, antes de limpiarse los ojos de nuevo. Ángel evitó mirarla, queriendo ofrecerle un consuelo mudo pero cómplice, que ella aceptó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, mientras las lágrimas anegaban de nuevo sus ojos.

Durante un largo rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, limitándose a observar el oscuro cielo, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"He intentado perdonarlos," murmuró Buffy finalmente, luego sacudió la cabeza parpadeando con fuerza. "Pero no soy capaz."

"¿A quienes?" preguntó Ángel mirándola brevemente, antes de volver de nuevo su vista al cielo.

"A los chicos," respondió Buffy unos segundos después mientras sorbía por la nariz, "A Dawn, a Giles…"

Buffy no dijo nada más y Ángel no la miró. Faith le había contado algo sobre eso, todos volviéndose contra ella, su hermana echándola de su propia casa. El vampiro cerró los puños con fuerza pero no dijo nada.

"Él fue…" la voz de Buffy se interrumpió tan pronto como las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo, deslizándose vengativas por su cara sonrojada. Ella las borró con el dorso de la mano, como castigándolas por demostrar su debilidad. "Él fue el único que no me abandonó. Volvió. Siempre volvía. Y yo…yo…"

Esta vez no fueron solo lágrimas, un profundo sollozo sacudió todo su cuerpo, mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios, como si quisiera ocultar el sonido. Ángel dejó caer sus hombros rindiéndose ante la evidencia.

_Spike._

Buffy estaba hablando de Spike, pensó mientras acariciaba la espalda de la rubia en un sincero gesto de ánimo. Y ella tenía razón. Spike siempre volvía, era una cualidad de Spike que Ángel, y Ángelus, siempre habían odiado. Le sacaba de quicio, era como un perro terco que nunca aprende a rendirse y siempre acababa volviendo a por más. Pero quizás ahora, quizás le envidiaba. Él había vuelto, Spike había vuelto cuando Ángel no podía, cuando él se había prometido que nunca volvería, Spike había vuelto. _Sí_, le envidiaba.

No hacía falta que ella lo dijera, que él mismo también era uno de los que la habían abandonado. Todos lo habían hecho. Todos la habían dejado sola. Su padre, Riley— no es que lo sintiera especialmente por el soldado—, Giles, los chicos, Dawn, incluso Joyce. La habían dejado sola.

"Sí, él siempre vuelve." murmuró Ángel evitando pronunciar su nombre. Buffy sonrió levemente entre lágrimas asintió.

"Nunca aprende." respondió ella con un nuevo acceso de lagrimas acompañados de una risa que rozaba casi lo histérico. "Siempre quería que se fuera… y ahora… ahora que de verdad se ha ido..."

Ángel suspiró y alargó su brazo para acercarla junto a él, sosteniéndola mientras lloraba lágrimas amargas. El momento no duró demasiado, en seguida la cercanía se hizo incómoda y ella se apartó, limpiando su rostro de nuevo.

"No sé que debo hacer ahora" confesó Buffy elevando la vista hacia el negro cielo. "Ya no soy la única, ahora hay cientos… y extrañamente, me siento perdida."

"Los cambios…" respondió Ángel pensando en lo que él también había perdido. "Uno tarda en acostumbrase a ellos…" dijo, no teniendo muy claro si el consejo era para ella o para si mismo. "Te recuperarás."

"No lo sé," respondió ella negando con la cabeza y conteniendo un suspiro, "no sé si aún queda lo suficiente de mi. He…perdido demasiado." reconoció apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

"Lo sé" fue la única respuesta del vampiro. Ella lo había perdido todo, demasiadas veces.

Un silencio cómodo e íntimo se instaló entre ellos, un silencio en la familiaridad de los que acaban de revelar sus mayores miedos.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Buffy al cabo de un rato, volviendo la vista hacia Ángel con la cabeza aún apoyada sobre sus rodillas, él asintió imperceptiblemente. "¿Por qué has aceptado la oferta de Wolfram & Hart?" El vampiro se giró para mirarla a los ojos con cierta sorpresa, desde luego no era la pregunta que esperaba. "Y no me digas que es por ese cuento de destruir el mal desde dentro, porque sé que no es por eso."

Ángel se tensó momentáneamente, luego la miró a los ojos y supo que era inútil ocultárselo a ella.

"A veces olvido…" el vampiro sacudió la cabeza dejando la frase a medias, era mejor no finalizarla, mejor no decir algunas cosas, ya no. "Tienes razón," reconoció finalmente, "esa es solo una excusa. Lo hice… lo hice por salvar a alguien." confesó.

Ella le miró, la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos verdes, una pregunta no formulada, que sin embargo le conminó a sincerarse. A contar el secreto que guardaba frente a todos los demás, la verdadera razón de su acuerdo con el bufete de abogados contra el que había luchado durante años. Su hijo… y Cordelia. Haría cualquier cosa por salvarles. Cualquier cosa.

"No puedo creer que tengas un hijo" dijo Buffy sacudiendo la cabeza con sorpresa, tras la revelación de Ángel. Él sonrió amargamente. "La amas, ¿verdad?" preguntó la rubia mirándole fijamente, Ángel pareció desconcertado por un momento "A Cordelia."

"Buffy… yo—

"No" le interrumpió ella negando con la cabeza. "Es mejor así, es mejor para nosotros. No debimos…, creo…creo que ambos nos agarramos a una quimera, nosotros era un sueño bonito, pero imposible,…y por el camino…"

"Hicimos daño a otros." le interrumpió él esta vez, ella se limitó a asentir sin mirarle. "Le quieres." No era una pregunta, si no una certeza que Ángel se había negado a reconocer desde hacia tiempo.

"Si" dijo ella elevando su vista hacia las escasas estrellas de Los Ángeles, a la vez que dos lágrimas se deslizaban en silencio por sus mejillas. "Le quiero. Pero ahora ya… ya nunca lo sabrá."

Ángel volvió la vista para mirarla, confundido, sin entender la confesión de Buffy.

"Nunca…" continuó ella, ahora sin prestar atención a las lágrimas. "Nunca se lo dije. Nunca. Siempre… negué que sintiera algo, siempre me oculté. Creo, que tenía miedo de que fuera verdad, de que realmente pudiera… pudiera amarle." Buffy sorbió por la nariz y tembló tan fuerte, que Ángel creyó que se rompería. "Él no me creyó. Pensó… pensó que era compasión." Un sollozo se rompió en la garganta de ella, mientras se abrazaba las piernas con fuerza. "Esperé hasta el ultimo momento, podía… podía haber…" Buffy sacudió la cabeza con fuerza como si quisiera librarse del recuerdo. "También te mentí a ti, Ángel. Todo eso de no estar aún horneada…de no ser…, ya era una galleta. Hacia mucho tiempo que la galleta estaba lista. Sólo que yo no quería que lo estuviera, tenía…. tenía—"

"Tenías miedo" resolvió Ángel, ella asintió con fuerza entre sollozos.

"Y ahora se ha ido. Estoy sola, Ángel." murmuró Buffy después de unos minutos. "No puedo perdonar a mis amigos, a mi hermana… apenas puedo mirar a Giles a la cara sin sentirme…"

"Traicionada" dijo Ángel mientras pensaba en Wesley, y en lo que había hecho con Connor. Ahora el ex-Vigilante y todos los demás, excepto él, lo habían olvidado por cortesía de Wolfram&Hart, y aún así, Ángel no podía mirarle a la cara, sin sentir la traición. Sabía que lo había hecho para proteger a su hijo, que sus intenciones habían sido honestas, igual que las de Giles, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Que la persona en la que más creías, que aquella a la que le habrías confiado tu vida sin dudarlo… hiciera algo así, te destrozaba por dentro.

"Todo lo que he perdido, todo lo que… durante estos años." balbuceó Buffy intentando decir algo que no sabía que era. "¿De qué ha servido? ¿De qué si ahora…. si ahora…" Buffy se limpió la cara con fuerza en la manga de su chaqueta, negando el triste consuelo de las lágrimas. "Pero siento que debo honrarlo, que de alguna manera tengo que hacer algo, algo que…que sirva para… para que todo esto no haya sido en vano."

"Siempre has querido una vida normal, Buffy." contestó Ángel tras meditarlo unos minutos. "Quizás ahora… puedas."

"Una vida normal." musitó Buffy casi paladeando la frase, intentando encajarla entre sus labios.

"Tú lo has dicho, ahora hay cientos de Cazadoras."

Buffy asintió pensativa, ahora no la necesitaban. Y ella no tenía fuerzas para continuar, no ahora que había perdido a Spike, sin él… ¿De dónde sacaría las fuerzas, si él no estaba?

Una vida normal, todo lo que había anhelado durante años. No cargar con el peso del mundo, ahora ese peso podían llevarlo otras, no tener su vida siempre al filo de la navaja. Volver a la universidad. Pasear tranquilamente por la noche. Ir tranquilamente al cine o de compras. Sí, se había merecido un descanso.

"Creo que…lo pensaré."

~~*~*~*~~

Ángel se encontró con Dawn en el hall la tarde siguiente, la chica parecía intranquila, en cuanto le vio se acercó a él con cierto nerviosismo.

"¿Ángel, has visto hoy a Buffy?"

El vampiro negó con la cabeza y musitó algunas excusas sobre los lugares donde podía haber ido la Cazadora, y que no era necesario preocuparse.

Sin embargo ya lo sabía. Lo supo antes de entrar en la oficina y ver el sobre con su nombre sobre la mesa. Lo supo antes de leer la carta que contenía para él, y la breve nota que debía entregar a los demás.

"Una vida normal."

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Una buena obra con otra se paga

_Hola!!_

_Como ya tenía el segundo capitulo escrito, he pensado que mejor no alargar la espera y lo publicaba ya. De nuevo otra aparición estelar de Angel, comportandose como todo un señor de 200 años, jaja, aunque esta ya es la última. _

_Gracias a todos los que habeís leido el primer capitulo, y en especial a Catacroker y Willing Slave por los comentarios. Si, yo creo que algunas sufrimos orgasmos repetitivos cuando Spike volvio a casa y llamó traidores desagradecidos a los scoobies y le atizó a Faith, jaja._

_**Notas:** Este capitulo esta situado a comienzos de la 5ª temporada de Angel, durante el episodio 5x04, Hell bound._

* * *

**2. Una buena obra con otra se paga**

(Cuatro meses más tarde, Los Ángeles)

Ángel paseaba por su despacho con las manos en los bolsillos, antes de bajar a reunirse con los demás. El último par de días había sido bien movidito, pero de alguna manera, como siempre, habían logrado salir de ello. Habían capturado a Pavaine y devuelto su cuerpo a Spike del mismo golpe, y ahora, el vampiro más viejo meditaba sobre lo que debía hacer, elegir entre lo que quería y lo que creía que era correcto.

Había hablado en serio cuando le había advertido a Fred sobre Spike, sabía que su grandchilde la estaba engatusando para que accediera a ayudarle. También cuando le había dicho que Spike sólo pensaba en si mismo, y sin embargo… ahora dudaba de que eso fuera verdad. Cierto, le conocía bien, le había conocido durante casi dos décadas de sangrientas matanzas y carnicerías, pero después de que fuera maldecido, apenas se habían visto alguna que otra vez, hasta que Drusilla y él aparecieron en Sunnydale. ¿Cuánto conocía a Spike en realidad? A pesar de la advertencia que le había hecho a Fred, Spike se había sacrificado por salvarla, ninguno sabía que la máquina de la científica, sería capaz de reintegrar tanto a Pavaine como a Spike de una sola vez. Spike había arriesgado su posiblemente única oportunidad de volver, por hacer lo correcto, por salvarla.

Ángel suspiró derrotado y agitó la cabeza, por mucho que le desagradara la idea de revelarle a Spike todo lo que sabía, debía hacerlo. Esta no era su decisión para tomarla, y se lo debía a Buffy.

~*~

El vampiro moreno apareció en el bar donde los chicos estaban celebrando el éxito de la maquina de Fred y el hecho de que Spike había dejado de ser un fantasma molesto, para volver a ser un vampiro molesto.

Ángel esperó a que los demás se empezaran a marchar para llevar a acabo la misión que se había auto-impuesto. Cuando Wes y Fred se empezaron a despedir, el vampiro moreno apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Spike y le miró con rostro solemne.

"Spike, hay una cosa que debes saber" el aludido frunció el ceño intrigado por lo ceremonioso de las palabras de Ángel y esperó a que se decidiera a ampliar la información. "Quiero que vengas conmigo a un sitio."

Spike asintió algo aturdido, antes de recobrarse. "Si vas a confesarme que vas a salir del armario, ahórratelo, peaches." logró contestar al fin con una sonrisa marca de la casa, que consiguió que Ángel suspirara y negara con la cabeza en su habitual estilo, antes de encaminarse a la salida.

Los dos vampiros recorrieron las calles de la ciudad en uno de los coches de W&H, en un completo silencio, que apunto estuvo de sacar de sus casillas a Spike. Sin embargo cuando vio que se detenían frente al hotel donde Ángel y su pandilla habían estado instalados los últimos años, procuró morderse la lengua.

Una vez dentro, Spike observó como Ángel se sentaba en el sofá del hall con los codos apoyados en los muslos y un rostro más tétrico de lo habitual, y no pudo contenerse más.

"¿Qué demonios pasa, Liam? ¿Para qué me has traído aquí? ¿Vas a darme un discurso sobre el bien y el mal o algún rollo por el estilo?"

Ángel levantó el rostro y le fulminó con la mirada.

"Siéntate William. Voy a contarte algo y necesito que cierres la boca durante un rato."

Spike se encogió de hombros y sentó junto a él con un gesto totalmente indiferente. Ángel le observó por el rabillo del ojo, pero permaneció con la cabeza baja.

"Hace cuatro meses" comenzó el vampiro moreno. "Tras derrotar al Primero y destruir Sunnydale, todos los que sobrevivieron se presentaron en la puerta y…estuvieron aquí durante una semana aproximadamente."

Spike se inclinó hacia delante ante las palabras de Ángel y le miró fijamente, el vampiro moreno estuvo tentado de sonreír, parecía que no había sido demasiado difícil captar su atención por una maldita vez.

"¿Buffy…?" comenzó Spike sin saber cómo terminar la pregunta. Ángel asintió y después evadió su mirada de nuevo hacia el suelo.

"Ella estuvo aquí." confirmó el vampiro moreno. "Durante un par de días, al menos." Ángel sacudió la cabeza no queriendo adelantar los acontecimientos. "Una noche que todos habían salido, estuvimos hablando… parecía…." Ángel se detuvo sacudiendo la cabeza, sin saber como explicarle a Spike el estado en que se encontraba ella aquella noche, tan sola, tan perdida. Sin embargo, percibió claramente como el vampiro a su lado se tensaba y apretaba tanto los puños como la mandíbula, y supo que no iba a ser capaz de explicárselo. Era mejor que lo supiera por boca de ella. Ángel metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó un sobre del interior, lo sostuvo durante un par de segundos en sus manos antes de tendérselo a Spike, que le miró sin comprender. "Esto estaba la mañana siguiente en mi mesa. Creo… creo que deberías leerlo."

Spike tomó el pequeño sobre reconociendo de inmediato la letra de la Cazadora, aunque en él solo se veía escrito 'Ángel', por lo menos no era al único al que Buffy le dejaba notas. Lo sopesó en sus manos durante un rato antes de inspirar profundamente y abrirlo. Dentro había lo que parecía una carta, y luego una nota aparte. Dejó la nota sobre el sofá y desplegó la carta.

.

_Querido Ángel,_

_Imagino que ya sabrás porque te dejo esta carta, aún así necesito hacerlo._

_He estado pensando en lo que dijiste anoche, no he dormido pensando en ello, tratando de imaginar como debe ser tener una vida medianamente normal. Una, en la que mi vida no estuviera siempre pendiente de un hilo, una, en la que pueda ser yo misma otra vez. Y la idea me asusta casi tanto como me atrae. Desde que me convertí en la Cazadora nunca he deseado otra cosa, y ahora ya no lo soy más, no soy La Cazadora. Ahora hay cientos, puede que incluso miles de cazadoras, para repartirse el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas, y yo estoy tan cansada…_

_Estoy tan cansada de la lucha y el sacrificio, de las perdidas que conlleva, del dolor y la soledad. Durante años he sentido que el peso de ser la Cazadora me alejaba del mundo, de la gente, que nadie era capaz de comprender la soledad que conlleva el título, y sin embargo ahora que hay tantas chicas como yo, me siento más sola que nunca._

_Tenías razón cuando dijiste que me sentía traicionada por los chicos, es así. Cada vez que les miro a la cara siento la punzada de la duda, de la desconfianza. He intentado fingir que nada pasó, pero cuanto más lo hago, más me alejo de ellos. Ojala…ojala pudiera perdonarles, pero no puedo, no todavía al menos. Tampoco puedo perdonarme a mí misma. Debí haber hecho tantas cosas que no hice, cosas que no dije y ahora me atormentan…_

_Fui una estúpida en realidad. Pensé que cuando todo acabara, que cuando la lucha con el Primero hubiera terminado, podría…que yo podría… decirle cuanto significaba realmente para mi, que podría acabar las conversaciones que quedaron a medias. Que en cierta medida, podría devolverle aunque fuera una ínfima parte de lo que él había hecho por mi. _

_Nunca se me ocurrió que pudiera perderle en la batalla, que alguno de los dos podría no salir de esa. Siempre pensé que si ganábamos, lo haríamos juntos, porque él era mi fuerza, mi verdadera fuerza…nunca habría ganado la batalla sin él. No habría reunido el valor para enfrentarme a Caleb, para conseguir la guadaña, para creer que podíamos vencer. Y ahora… él nunca sabrá la verdad. Murió pensando que lo único que era capaz de ofrecerle era mi compasión. Y ya no… ya no puedo hacer…nada._

_No, no puedo perdonarles a ellos, más de lo que puedo perdonarme a mi misma. Y hasta que no sea capaz de hacerlo, creo que es mejor que estemos separados._

_Sé que los chicos no lo entenderán, Ángel. Pero no puedo quedarme y volver a pasar por algo semejante a lo del año pasado, no quiero recorrer nunca más esa senda de autodestrucción y tampoco volver a herir alguien en el proceso, por eso me voy._

_Siento dejarte el encargo de tener que decírselo, pero espero que puedas hacer eso por mí. Gracias por todo Ángel._

_ Siempre te querrá_

_ Buffy._

_.  
_

Spike miró la carta durante largo rato, a pesar de que ya había terminado de leerla. Su alma a punto de saltar de alegría por lo que parecía quedar implícito en las palabras de Buffy. Su demonio negándose a dar ese salto de fe, recordándole las decenas de veces que la Cazadora le había negado y rechazado. Tampoco se le escapaba como Ángel comenzó a mirarle, cuando la mano que sostenía la carta empezó a temblar. Iba a mantenerse sereno, aunque le costara controlar todos los músculos de su cuerpo. No iba a ser un gilipollas otra vez, no por tan poco.

Spike inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos mientras retomaba el control de su cuerpo y sus emociones, luego se giró hacia Ángel y le miró fijamente durante lo que parecieron años.

"¿Qué es…qué es…?" fue todo lo que consiguió decir Spike, antes de apartar los ojos de nuevo y apretar la mandíbula hasta el punto de sentir como rechinaban sus dientes.

"Es justo lo que parece, Spike." dijo Ángel tan tranquilamente, que el vampiro rubio sintió un súbito deseo de golpearle.

"Entonces ella no está… ¿no está en Italia?" logró preguntar Spike recordando lo que su grandsire le había dicho poco después de reaparecer como fantasma. Ángel negó con la cabeza, y durante un instante no dijo nada.

"Se fue la misma noche que hablamos. No dijo a nadie a donde iba, ni si quiera a Dawn" le explicó levantado la vista y mirándole con intensidad. "He mantenido una breve correspondencia con ella por correo electrónico" continuó exponiendo mientras unía sus manos, aún con los codos sobre los muslos y la vista en el suelo. "Sé que pasó algunas semanas en alguna parte de Nepal o la India. Y sé que ahora está en Australia. Por supuesto, Giles y los demás desconocen su paradero."

"Pero la están buscando." dijo Spike sin necesidad de preguntar, Ángel se limitó a asentir brevemente antes de continuar.

"Les dejó una nota diciéndoles que volvería cuando estuviera lista, pero empezaron a buscarla un par de días después."

"¿Por qué me has enseñado la carta, Ángel?" preguntó Spike con desconfianza.

El aludido suspiró crispando sus dedos. No lo había hecho por Spike, por lo que a él le concernía, su grandchilde nunca sabría nada más de Buffy.

"No lo he hecho por ti, sino por ella." Ángel notó como la tensión se acumulaba en sus hombros. "Si fuera mi decisión, nunca más la verías, pero… desgraciadamente no soy yo quien debe decidir eso."

Spike le observó sorprendido, casi estupefacto. ¿Qué había sido del gallito de corral que siempre quería decidir sobre todo y sobre todos?

"Has cambiado" fue lo único que pudo comentar el vampiro blanqueado mientras le miraba. Decir que Ángel sonrió, sería decir mucho, más bien fue una especie de mueca.

"Tú también. Si no hubieras cambiado, no te habrá dicho esto. Pero has salvado a Fred y creo que a cambio, te merecías saber la verdad."

"Así que, ¿Todo esto, porqué he salvado a la chica?" preguntó Spike un tanto receloso.

"Ella me importa." fue lo único que respondió Ángel. Spike volvió la vista hacia la carta, dudando.

"Pero has dicho que no sabes donde está." murmuró observando los trazos de tinta sobre el papel, algunos difuminados por pequeñas gotas que habían caído sobre ella. Lágrimas.

"He dicho que no sé donde está, no que no pueda averiguarlo."

Spike levantó la vista para mirarle intensamente, buscando algún atisbo de engaño pero sin encontrarlo.

"Si de verdad quieres ir tras ella, sólo tienes que esperarme aquí mañana a esta hora." añadió Ángel sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. "Tu decides, Spike."

Cómo si hubiera otra posible decisión, cómo si pudiera decir que no, cómo si alguna vez pudiera renegar de ella, abandonar a su Cazadora. Spike sonrió casi con amargura y asintió. Después volvió a mirar la carta que aún tenía entre sus manos, la esperanza convertida en papel.

"Si esto sale mal, espero que me guardes un sitio en Maldad&Company, peaches" murmuró Spike. Ángel le oyó y se volvió para mirarle desde la puerta del hotel, una ultima vez antes de salir.

"Claro, Willy."

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Una nueva vida

_Hola!!_

_Os dejo el tercer capitulo, que además es bastante largo, en el que sabreis que es lo que ha estado haciendo Buffy desde que se fugó. _

_No os preocupeis mucho por los personajes que introduzco pues están más bien para decorar, jaja.  
_

_Gracias como siempre a todos los que leis y en especial a Willing Slave y a Linne Malfoy Felton por los comentarios._

_P.D. He actualizado el ultimo capitulo porque había una pequeña omisión en la carta de Angel con respecto a la web de Andrew, no es nada importante y además me invente el nombre de la pagina, jaja, pero ya está arreglado, más o menos, he tenido que quitar las W.  
_

* * *

**3. Una nueva vida**

.**  
**

(Cuatro meses más tarde, Melbourne, Australia)

Buffy entró en el apartamento dejó su bolso y una pila de libros sobre la mesa, suspiró cansada mientras se llevaba las manos a los hombros. Había sido un día agotador, pero no se sentía desanimada o infeliz, sino satisfecha. Abrió el frigorífico buscando una lata de refresco, mientras pensaba lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde la batalla contra el primero.

Después de aquella conversación con Ángel, decidió que valía la pena intentarlo. Esa misma noche sacó un billete de avión para la costa este y dos días después se encontraba escalando en Nepal. Nunca había sido el tipo de chica que meditaba demasiado las cosas, pero pensó que le iría bien algo de filosofía budista. Pasó casi un mes en un pueblecito recóndito de las montañas, viviendo una vida completamente espartana, meditación, tai chi y estudio, era todo lo que hacía. Y mentiría si dijera que aquellas semanas no le habían servido para saber que hacer con su vida.

Durante ese mes recibió algunos emails de Ángel. Tal y como ella imaginaba, no habían pasado ni cuatro días cuando Giles y los chicos empezaron a buscarla, a pesar de que les había pedido que no lo hicieran. Gracias a los al vampiro, supo como iban las pesquisas de los scoobies y como ocultarse de ellos. La decisión de retomar su vida, o lo que le quedaba de ella, terminó de forjarse cuando se matriculó en una universidad australiana y alquiló un diminuto pero acogedor apartamento de estudiante con el apoyo de Ángel, quien se había empeñado en ayudarla, transfiriendo a su cuenta bancaria 50.000 dólares, para que según él, tuviera algo con lo que empezar.

Su vida era sencilla y algo monótona, y pese a lo que pudiera parecer, le gustaba. Se había matriculado en Trabajo Social, en un principio había pensado retomar la idea de hacer psicología, pero solo recordar a la profesora Walsh le daba escalofríos. Y además trabajo social estaba bien para ella, seguía siendo la Cazadora aunque hubiese renunciado, y de esa manera podría seguir ayudando a la gente.

No es que hubiera abandonado por completo la caza, al menos un par de veces por semana acaba con un vampiro, pero ya no era su trabajo. Sólo lo hacia si encontraba a alguno intentando atacar a alguien, nada más. Y eso le parecía bien.

Sus días consistían en ir a las clases por la mañana, comer en la cafetería con algunos compañeros, por la tarde ir al trabajo, y algunos fines de semana ir a la playa. Había conseguido un empleo a tiempo parcial en un restaurante del puerto como recepcionista, le pagaban bien, lo suficiente para mantenerse sin muchos lujos y el trabajo era bueno. Quería guardar el dinero de Ángel para pagar sus estudios.

No conocía a mucha gente y tampoco le interesaba demasiado. El pequeño edificio donde se alojaba era sólo de apartamentos de estudiantes, y sabía que sus compañeros pensaban que era un poco rara, una ermitaña. Pero eso era mucho mejor que la verdad, así que a Buffy no le molestaba. Se limitaba a intercambiar unas cuantas frases con ellos en la lavandería o el salón comunitario que había en la planta baja, y a observarlos con curiosidad.

Eran siete, tres chicas y cuatro chicos. En el apartamento a la izquierda del suyo, se alojaba un chico de Singapur llamado Chao, que hablaba un inglés incomprensible, y que se había acostumbrado a llamar a las puertas de los demás cada vez que conseguía cocinar algo medianamente comestible y a usarlos como conejillos de india. Buffy parecía ser su cobaya más apreciada, aunque siempre intentaba sonreír, antes de cerrar la puerta y escupir en la papelera el bocado del infierno que Chao le había dado. De hecho, durante los primeros días dudó si no sería alguna clase de demonio que intentaba envenenarla.

Enfrente había otros dos apartamentos. En el primero vivía Jérôme, un francés que estudiaba medicina y se creía el don juan de la universidad. Buffy había estado a punto de pegarle una vez, mientras el tío intentaba ligar con ella, pero finalmente pudo contenerse. Desde entonces evitaba encontrarse con él lo más posible, lo cual no era demasiado difícil, porque casi nunca estaba allí. La otra ocupante de la planta, era una chica que a Buffy le caía bien, aunque era rara como ella sola. Su nombre era Venus Andrómeda, lo que se debía, a que sus padre eran unos hippies que aún hoy, vivían en una comuna. Venus sin embargo solo poseía tres cualidades de los hippies, vestía como una, fumaba marihuana a todas horas, y se había tomado muy en serio la filosofía del amor libre; de hecho la rubia, no recordaba durante los más de dos meses que llevaba allí, haberla visto nunca dos veces con el mismo chico. Buffy la consideraba casi como una ninfómana, pero ella no iba a ser quien para juzgarla.

En el segundo piso, vivían los otros cuatro estudiantes que componían los inquilinos del edificio. En el apartamento junto a la escalera, vivía Tino, un estudiante italiano de Artes, muy simpático y muy gay, que hablaba por los codos, y que era otro de los que mejor le caían a Buffy. En el apartamento contiguo al suyo, se alojaba una chica a la que todos los demás llamaban la bruja, y no en el sentido Wicca que a Willow le gustaría. Se llamaba Claire, era una cerebrito neozelandesa a la que habían concedido una cuantiosa beca de estudios, para hacer una doble titulación en nosequé ingenierías. Lo cierto es que a Buffy no le importaba mucho lo que la chica estudiaba, y viendo que era aún más antisocial que ella, procuraba evitarla, sobre todo porque tenía una lengua viperina siempre a punto para despreciar a quien fuera.

En frente de ella, vivían una pareja de un pequeño pueblo del este del país, que cumplían casi todos los estereotipos que alguien pudiera imaginar. Ella se llamaba Kimberley, y él se presentaba como Shark, pero Buffy desconocía por completo su nombre real. Los dos eran surferos, les encantaba la playa, bucear, tomar el sol, jugar al voley, y casi cualquier cosa relacionada con la costa. Ambos lucían un perfecto bronceado, aunque sólo estaban en octubre y por tanto el verano aún no había empezado, (el cambio de estaciones en el cono sur, era algo que a lo que Buffy no se había acostumbrado). Los dos le caían bien, pero Buffy también procuraba evitarlos si podía, sobre todo desde el día en que Shark les invitó a ella y a Tino a ver una película en su apartamento. El póster de Billy Idol en una de las paredes de su habitación, y la música de los Ramones a todo volumen, que sonaba cuando entraron en el piso, casi consiguió que se echara a llorar delante de ellos.

El último de sus conocidos era una chica australiana llamada Emma. La había conocido el primer día en una de sus clases de la universidad, era muy tímida y callada, pero inteligente, y tenía un algo que Buffy no podía describir, que la hacía sentirse muy cercana a ella. Lo cierto es que le recordaba un poco a Tara, era muy reservada, pero parecía que tuviera muchas cosas que decir y solo buscara a alguien dispuesto a escucharlas. Claro, que desde hacia más de un mes, Buffy conocía con exactitud cual era el motivo de la reserva de Emma. La rubia sonrió mientras salía al balcón de su apartamento y se sentaba en la hamaca como hacia casi todas las noches. Desde luego que no era precisamente el motivo que ella había estado elucubrando, pero aún así era casi como una broma cósmica.

~*~

_(Un mes y una semana antes) _

_Buffy había quedado en pasarse por el piso de Emma, para ir a recoger unos apuntes de una clase a la que no había podido asistir. Pero se le había hecho tarde en el trabajo, e iba con casi una hora de retraso, que se había acentuado por el hecho de que Emma viviera tan lejos de la universidad._

_Estaba casi anocheciendo cuando llego al edificio y llamó al timbre, miró a su alrededor con ojos expertos, y si ella no fuese la Cazadora se le hubiesen puesto los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo es que Emma vivía en un lugar tan apartado y desierto?_

_La chica contestó al telefonillo con un tembleque nervioso que Buffy no pasó por alto, diciendo que ya no la esperaba tan tarde. La rubia se disculpó por el retraso y la chica le abrió la puerta, todo el rato insistiendo en que tenía que salir pronto de casa, porque tenía una cita a la que acudir._

"_Siento haber llegado tan tarde, pero ha habido lío en el restaurante y luego me he perdido viniendo hacia aquí..." continuó disculpándose Buffy al entrar en el piso, Emma se limitó a asentir varias veces mientras cogía una carpeta de la mesa y se la tendía a Buffy. La rubia la cogió y sonrió forzosamente. "...mmm, ¿te importa si voy al baño?" preguntó._

_Emma giró la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana y luego su reloj de muñeca, y pareció dudar, por último hizo una especie de mueca y asintió. "Vale. Pero date prisa, por favor." respondió poco convencida. _

_Buffy cabeceó, dejó los apuntes sobre la mesa y se apresuró por el pasillo que la chica le había indicado. Al abrir la puerta de lo que creía que era el cuarto de baño, Buffy se encontró con una pequeña habitación, tal vez un cuarto de la plancha o algo así, tenuemente iluminado con una bombilla que pendía del techo, y sobre la pared del fondo dos gruesas cadenas que acababan en fuertes grilletes. La Cazadora abrió los ojos genuinamente sorprendida, desde luego no esperaba que Emma fuera sadomasoquista o que tuviera algún otro fetichismo relacionado con aquel cuarto. Sonrojada cerró silenciosamente la puerta y entró en la de al lado, que para alivio suyo, si resultó ser la del lavabo._

_Buffy salió un par de minutos después y caminó hacia el salón, meditando lo grande que era el piso de Emma en comparación con su diminuto apartamento._

"_Lo siento, es que no podía aguantarme más" se justificó de nuevo la rubia, mientras se acercaba a Emma que le estaba dando la espalda. La chica se limitó a asentir sin girarse y Buffy frunció el ceño contrariada. "Emma, ¿estás bien?" preguntó alargando su brazo para tocarla, ella se encogió casi asustada._

"_Vete ya, Buffy" respondió tajante y sin mirarla, luego con un tono suplicante añadió "Por favor."_

_Buffy estaba apuntó de rendirse e irse, pero finalmente su curiosidad le pudo y agarró a Emma obligándola a girarse. "¿Qué te...? oh..." balbuceó de forma estúpida al ver como los rasgos de la chica cambiaban, su nariz se aplanaba, sus dientes se afilaban, y su cuerpo se convulsionaba a la vez que se cubría de pelo._

"_¡¡Vete!!" gruñó antes de que sus rasgos humanos desaparecieran completamente. Buffy sin embargo se quedo inmóvil, observándola hasta que su parte humana desapareció por completo, y la bestia, literalmente, saltó sobre ella. _

_Por suerte para ambas, Buffy contaba con la fuerza de la Cazavampiros, que catapultó al animal contra la pared de enfrente. Al levantarse, Emma sacudió la cabeza confusa, ante la inesperada respuesta de su presa. Buffy por su parte, esperó a alerta y cuando la chica volvió a saltar sobre ella, la envió de golpe al suelo hasta dejarla inconsciente. Después la arrastró hasta la habitación y la encadenó, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al salón, donde se acomodó tranquilamente sobre el sofá, mientras pensaba si esto no seria alguna clase de mensaje de los Poderes, por haber renunciado a su deber sagrado._

_~*~_

_Buffy se despertó a la mañana siguiente al oir las cadenas tintinear y poco después los vacilantes pasos de Emma por el pasillo. La rubia se desperezó y se restregó los ojos mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en el sofá en el que se había quedado dormida. Emma la miraba con temor desde la puerta, como si no se atreviese a entrar en su propio salón._

"_No sabía si aún estarías aquí." susurró la chica mirándola mientras se mordia las uñas nerviosa, luego agitó las manos y las apartó de su boca, a la vez que daba un paso inseguro hacia adelante. "Buffy, verás... yo lo de... lo de anoche...__—__"_

"_Eres un hombre-lobo." declaró Buffy encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, luego balanceó la cabeza levantando una mano. "Bueno, en realidad una mujer-lobo, ...supongo."_

_Emma abrió la boca para contestar, pero volvió a cerrarla sin saber que decir, mientras miraba a Buffy sonreírla como si en realidad le hubiera dicho que sabía que se rizaba el pelo, o algo así. Al cabo de un rato Emma por fin encontró su voz, mientras se acercaba a Buffy con asombro._

"_¿Cómo...cómo la has sabido?"_

"_No eres el primer hombre-lobo que conozco." respondió Buffy encongiendose de hombros con cierta indiferencia, Emma se acercó hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a ella, luego se giró para mirarla._

"_¿De verdad?" Buffy se limitó a asentir con una pequeña sonrisa. Emma la evaluó y luego frunció el ceño. "¿Y no.... no te parece...no te da miedo?" Buffy no pudo evitar reirse ante la pregunta, aunque sabía por el tono, que Emma hablaba muy en serio, de modo que se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza._

"_No. No me das miedo. He visto cosas mucho peores que un hombre-lobo." respondió Buffy con serenidad. Emma la observó fijamente como si no creyera su declaración._

"_¿Cosas peores?" preguntó la chica como si no pudiera creerselo, Buffy asintió con una sonrisa, mientras sopesaba si sería bueno que descubriera su secreto._

"_Si. Yo..." comenzó Buffy, dudando si confesarse con una desconocida sería una buena idea, pero observando la cara de perplejidad y cierta desconfianza de Emma se decidió a revelarle la verdad. "¿Has... has visto alguna vez a un vampiro?"_

"_Ehh..." Emma titubeó un momento ante el aparente cambio de tema y luego asintió. "Si, una o dos veces...después...despues de que me convirtiera. ¿Por qué?"_

"_¿Y... alguna vez has oido hablar de las Cazavampiros?" preguntó la rubia mirandola seriamente. Emma frunció el ceño confusa durante un segundo, antes de responder._

"_Creo..., Cuando me convertí en mujer-lobo estuve investigando mucho, ¿sabes? Intentando... intentado averiguar que me había pasado exactamente, en que... me había convertido." respondió Emma acomodandose mejor en el sofá mientras se miraba las manos y evitaba mirar a Buffy a la cara, como si se sintiera avergonzada. "La mayoria de las cosas que encontré parecian tonterias, y en general no sabía cuales eran ciertas y cuales pura invención. Pero sí, creo haber leido algo sobre las cazavampiros, chicas que se luchan contra los vampiros o algo así."_

"_Si, somos algo así." respondió Buffy con una sonrisa triste que hizo que Emma levantara la cabeza y la mirara con sorpresa._

"_¿Somos?"_

_Buffy asintió, y suspiró con cierta amargura._

_Aquella mañana Buffy supo que Emma se había convertido en hombre-lobo hacía más de dos años, durante un ataque sufrido cuando estaba de acampada con unos amigos. Que su padre era una de las únicas personas que sabía en que se convertía durante tres noches al mes, además de una vieja amiga, que cuando lo descubrió, nunca más volvió a hablar con ella. Buffy consoló a la chica y a cambio le contó su propia historia, desde el día en que conoció a Merrick, a la primera vez que mató un vampiro, su despedida por todo lo alto con el incendio del gimnasio del instituto Emery, y su llegada a Sunnydale. Le habló de Giles, de Willow, de Xander, de Cordelia y por supuesto de Oz, del día en que descubrió que Angel era un vampiro, de la noche en que se enfrentó al Maestro y murió por primera vez, de la noche en que conoció a Spike, y se rió cuando recordó como su madre había desarmado al vampiro con un hacha. _

_De la desastrosa experiencia de su primera vez, de cómo Angel perdió su alma y le empujó a asociarse con Spike, de como envió a su novio al Infierno y su madre la echó de casa. Le habló de Kendra, de Faith, de como unió a todos sus compañeros para vencer al Alcalde y destruir el instituto, de cuando Angel la dejó. Le habló de la universidad de Sunnydale, de la Iniciativa, de Riley, de Dawn, del mazazo que supuso la pérdida de su madre, le habló de Anya y Tara, y lo extraño que era el echarlas de menos aunque nunca habían sido muy íntimas, le contó la batalla con Glory y su propia muerte. _

_El caótico año que siguió a su resurrección, el miedo a despertarse dentro de su ataúd que aún la invadia algunas noches, el fracaso de la boda de Xander y Anya, el camino de auto-destrucción que tanto ella como Willow recorrieron, la sórdida relación con Spike y su marcha. Y le habló del año pasado. Por primera vez habló con alguien además de Angel, de todo lo que había sucedido ese año, del alma que Spike le regaló, de como la batalla le obligó a renunciar a sus sentimientos más poderosos en años. De aquel 'Seamos heróes', con el que dejó que Spike la silenciara; le habló de la traición de sus amigos y su hermana, de su Vigilante y de la pérdida del vampiro que amaba. Y Emma la entendió y consoló, sin reproches, sin preguntarla o esperar algo de ella, sólo dejandola desahogarse._

Desde entonces Emma y ella habían sido casi inseparables. Buffy estaba intentado ayudarle a controlar al lobo dentro de ella, y Emma era su apoyo y su hombro para llorar siempre que lo necesitara.

Después de aquello, Emma le preguntaba de vez en cuando por su anterior vida, por alguno de sus amigos, y le preguntó si no tenía fotos de ellos. Buffy encontró entonces el valor que no había tenido para rebuscar en ciertas cosas.

El día antes de la lucha con El Primero, Buffy había metido algunas cosas que consideraba importantes en una mochila, y las había puesto en el autobus, sólo por si algo pasaba. En los más de tres meses que habían pasado desde la desaparición de Sunnydale, la Cazadora no se había atrevido a abrir esa mochila, aunque la había arrastrado por casi medio mundo. Con Emma a su lado, consiguió por fin el valor necesario para hacerlo, y encontró mucho más de lo que había esperado.

No había sido muy selectiva a la hora de guardar las cosas, el joyero de su madre, un par de álbumes de fotos y otras cosas que estaban guardadas en su armario y que en su momento le había parecido importantes, pero que ahora no sabía muy bien ni que había dentro de esas bolsas.

En el joyero de su madre había mucha bisuteria, y algunas joyas de su abuela, revueltas con pendientes y pulseras de Buffy, o lo que supuso uno de los primeros descubrimientos, la cruz de plata que Angel le había regalado la noche que se conocieron. En los álbumes había muchas fotos de su madre, su padre, Dawn y ella, algunas de sus abuelos, y unas pocas de Willow y Xander. En una de las bolsas encontró algunos libros de magia y hierbas, que recordaba haber guardado cuando Willow confesó su adicción, y la vieja estaca que Kendra le había regalado.

La ultima de las bolsas supuso su mayor descubrimiento.

El verano en que Spike se marchó a Africa, Buffy se había pasado un par de veces por su cripta, con la esperanza secreta de que el vampiro hubiera vuelto, pero con el único consuelo de una charla ligera con Clem. Una de las noches, el demonio le confesó que había descubierto unos vampiros dentro de la cripta, y que temía que se llevaran algunas de las cosas de Spike. La mañana siguiente Buffy volvió a la cripta sabiendo que Clem no estaría, y por primera vez en semanas descendió a la parte inferior de la cripta. Sabía dónde Spike guardaba su ropa y la mayoria de sus cosas, había una caja dentro de un arcón, donde le había visto guardar cosas que parecían importantes. La Cazadora tomó la caja con ella y se la llevó a su casa, con la intención de volverla a dejarla en la cripta, si el vampiro volvía. Pero Spike nunca volvió a la cripta, y la caja se coló en la mochila, cuando guardó las otras cosas.

Buffy le resumió a Emma la procedencia de la caja, y el hecho de que no sabía que contenía. Ambas se sentaron en la cama de Buffy, y Emma, por petición de la rubia abrió la caja. El contenido era escaso, había un viejo joyero de madera, probablemente una antigüedad con cierto valor, y unos cuantos cuadernos de diferentes épocas.

Las dos chicas abrieron el joyero, que en algun momento de su existencia debía haber tenido una melodía, que ahora no sonaba. En el primero de los cajoncillos descubrieron gran parte de la abundante bisutería que Spike solía llevar encima, las cadenas de plata, las pulseras de cuero y tachuelas, los brazaletes de plata y numerosos anillos. Entre ellos, uno con una calavera del que Buffy guardaba un especial recuerdo. Los otros dos compartimentos contenían numerosas joyas de mujer, gargantillas y pendientes en su mayoría. Cuando Emma dijo que parecían bastante antiguas, Buffy sintió una dolorosa e inutil punzada de celos, preguntandose si no habrían pertenecido a Drusilla.

Los tres cuadernos que quedaban en la caja, guardaban algunas citas y decenas de poemas escritos con la elegante letra de Spike. El ultimo de ellos, tenía además un par de dibujos a lapiz de la propia Buffy, seguramente dibujados también por Spike.

Desde aquel día, siempre había tenido uno de los cuadernos como libro de cabecera en la mesilla de noche.

La Cazadora también se había aventurado a investigar un poco sobre las alhajas del joyero, y había llevado un par de piezas a un anticuario. Un viejo con unas gafas de ratón de biblioteca, había datado todas las joyas como pertenecientes a finales de la época victoriana. También le había informado que si quería venderlas alcanzarían un buen precio en el mercado, desilusionandose levemente cuando Buffy le explicó que esa no era en absoluto su intención, aún así el interés del hombre por las joyas no decayó, y le informó que algunas de ellas, habían pertenecido con toda seguridad a una viuda.

Las palabras del joyero fueron el ultimo aliciente que necesitó para escribir un e-mail a Angel, en el que aprovechó para pedirle si podía encontrar algunas fotos de los chicos para enseñarselas a una amiga, y de paso preguntarle si creía que las joyas que había encontrado podían haber pertenecido a Drusilla.

Angel tardó varios días en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, su respuesta sorprendió a Buffy.

_ Querida Buffy_

_Espero que me perdones por tardar tanto en contestarte, pero todo esto de Wolfram&Hart me mantiene muy ocupado._

_Respecto a las fotos que me pediste, tardé un par de días en encontrar algo, pero creo que el esfuerzo te sorprenderá. Mientras buscaba algunas fotos del instituto Sunnydale, encontré una web que creo que te interesará: thelegendofthevampireslayer__ , algo me dice que ese geek, que trajisteis con vosotros la ultima vez, tiene algo que ver._

_Según mis informadores, Giles y Xander se han trasladado a Escocia, Willow sigue de viaje por Sudamérica y Dawn ha comenzado las clases en la universidad de Cambridge. Wood ha vuelto a América y se ha instalado en Cleveland, en la otra Boca del Infierno, junto con una tropa de Cazadoras. Parece que lo ha dejado con Faith, que creo que sigue en Londres. No creo que hayan dejado de buscarte, pero no sé nada nuevo._

_Sobre esas joyas que encontraste no creo que pueda decirte mucho, aunque sé que a Drusilla nunca le interesaron esa clase de regalos. Es posible que pertenecieran a la familia de William._

_Me alegro de que todo te vaya bien, y agradezco que hayas encontrado alguien en quien confiar, espero que esa chica te ayude._

_ Tuyo,_

_ Ángel _

Buffy meditó las noticias de Angel y supuso que si las joyas no eran de Drusilla serían probablemente de la madre de Spike. Hasta entonces no se había atrevido a probarse ninguna de ellas, pero aquel día las revisó todas con renovado interés. Excepto por un par de gargantillas y unos pendientes, la mayoria de las piezas eran de color negro o demasiado exuberantes, y probablemente también muy caras como para que se las pusiera. Finalmente encontró un colgante con la forma de dos serpientes de plata entrelazadas, que abrazaban una sola perla de brillo rosado. Buffy decidió que el colgante era lo suficientemente discreto como para poder ponerselo. Y no se la había quitado desde ese día. No se había atrevido a ponerse ninguna de las demás joyas, pero la que llevaba le vinculaba de alguna manera a Spike, y eso le bastaba.

En cuanto a la dirección de la página que Angel había adjuntado, decir que se soprendió por lo que encontró habría sido quedarse corto.

Tal y cómo Angel había supuesto, la web la administraba Andrew, y había convertido su vida en una especie de historia de ciencia ficción, que el chico escribía por capitulos y que publicaba semanalmente, desde un punto de vista curioso, como mínimo.

Lo sorpendente era que parecía tener muchos seguidores en la red, gente que comentaba los capitulos como si fueran un libro o una pelicula, y no la vida real de todos los que aparecían. Siguiendo el interés de los lectores, Andrew había publicado una sección, con la biografia y algunas fotos de todos ellos, incluidas unas cuantas de la propia Buffy, que ella no había visto en su vida. La ultima sección de la pagina y una de las más visitadas era una llamada, la galería de los 'Heroes Caidos', en la que Buffy encontró una decena de videos y fotos de Anya, Tara y Spike, entre otros, como las de Jonathan, Jenny Calendar e incluso una breve mención a Kendra. El video que Buffy le había prohibido a Andrew grabar, y en el que ella aparecía dando discursos a las chicas, seguida de una extraña actuación de Spike, logró hacerla reir y llorar, mientras lo veía con Emma.

~*~

Buffy pensaba en todo ello mientras observaba las estrellas sentada en la terraza. Un par de horas más tarde, se fue a la cama dejando el colgante en la mesilla de noche, sobre un viejo cuaderno con tapas de cuero. Y se durmió, suplicando a los Poderes que le concedieran un sueño en el que su vampiro apareciera.

~*~

(Algunas horas después, Los Ángeles, California)

Spike y Angel se miraban en uno al otro con cierta incomodidad, en la pista privada del aeropuerto que pertenecia a W&H.

"Es la hora." anunció Angel con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"mmm...sí." fue todo lo que dijo Spike cambiando su peso de un pie a otro, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

Luego ambos se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un extraño abrazo tan rápido, que para cualquiera que no tuviera una vista de vampiro, ni si quiera habría sucedido.

"Bueno...pues, mmm... Adios." dijo Spike acercándose a las escalerillas del avión, cuando estaba casi arriba, oyó a su grandsire responder.

"Cuidala bien, William."

El vampiro rubio se giró con una sonrisa arrogante y le despidió con la mano antes de que la azafata cerrase la puerta del avión.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. El gran amor requiere grandes riesgos

_Hola!!_

_Siento en retraso en actualizar, pero la verdad esq pensaba que ya había subido el capitulo 4º, sí, tengo una cabeza malisima, jajaja. Este capitulo es un poco mas corto que el anterior, pero no mucho, espero que me lo perdoneis porque por fin llega el reencuentro, yay!_

_Por los compañeros de Buffy no os preocupeis mucho, porque como ya dije estan basicamente de decoración, y para ayudarme con la parte cómica, jeje. Pues nada más espero que os guste el capitulo y si es asi dejarme un review ^.^  
_

* * *

**4. El gran amor, requiere grandes riesgos**

.

El vampiro salió del edificio y se dirigió al siguiente de su lista. Sabía que probablemente estaba haciendo el gilipollas, como tantas otras veces, pero no podía detenerse.

Se había pasado todo el vuelo desde Los Ángeles a Melbourne leyendo la información que Ángel había reunido sobre el paradero de Buffy. A través de los e-mails que había recibido, había encontrado la dirección de IP, aunque Spike no tenía ni puñetera idea de que era eso, pero así había averiguado que la Cazadora estaba en Melbourne, en el condado de Victoria. No solo eso, su grandsire había hecho algunos cálculos aproximados, con las informaciones que Buffy le había ido contando, y a través de los tiempos y las distancias de recorrido, y no sabía que otros rollos, había deducido que la universidad en la que se había matriculado era la Monash de Melbourne, y que el apartamento en el que vivía estaba a unos 45 minutos en tren del campus, con lo que su búsqueda se había reducido a unos dos barrios llenos de estudiantes.

Spike suspiró con resignación mientras caminaba hacia el siguiente edificio de apartamentos, si hubiera sido una ciudad pequeña como Sunnydale, podía haber intentado encontrar a Buffy siguiendo su olfato o a partir de sus instintos vampíricos, pero en una ciudad de casi cuatro millones de habitantes, lo único que le quedaba eran los cálculos del peaches y preguntar.

Había pasado toda la mañana en el hotel marcándose una ruta de búsqueda y preguntándose una y otra vez si el riesgo que estaba asumiendo serviría para algo. Siendo realistas, era probable que por muy abatida que se hubiera sentido Buffy, en estos cuatro meses ya se hubiera recuperado y no quisiera ver a Spike ni en pintura, sobre todo ahora que tenía una vida nueva alejada de la caza y el deber sagrado. Demonios, incluso era posible que ya hubiera encontrado algún otro gilipollas al que tirarse, uno como el soldadito. Sabía que no podría soportar eso, preferiría verla de nuevo besando al peaches antes que eso. Al fin y al cabo Ángel era su peluchito, pero otro tío.. si estaba con otro tío, eso le destrozaría un poco más si cabe. Si todo lo que había hecho por ella era tan fácil de olvidar...

Pero aún así no podía abandonar, verla una vez más, eso era todo. Si eso era todo lo que conseguía, que así fuera. Le gustaría ser tan heroico como el peaches y decirla, que le bastaba con verla feliz aunque fuera con otro, pero al diablo si eso era cierto. Era un egoísta, y lo único que quería era verla otra vez. Miró el papel que llevaba en la mano, no tenía una foto suya, así que esa mañana había hecho un retrato a lápiz en un folio con el logotipo del hotel. Lo apretó en su mano, verla una vez más le bastaría.

Alargó la mano hacia la puerta del quinto edificio de estudiantes en el que entraba aquella tarde. Sólo quería verla otra vez.

~*~

Venus bajó las escaleras y se apoyó en la parte trasera del sofá donde estaba sentada Kimberley, la miró mientras hacia una pompa de chicle y luego levantó la vista hacia Shark, que estaba tirando dardos en una diana que había colgado en la sala común.

"¿Dónde están todos?" preguntó la recién llegada. La otra chica se giró para mirarla y Shark le lanzó una mirada mientras recogía los dardos.

"Tino y los demás se han ido a comprar las cosas para la fiesta de Halloween" contestó Kimberley.

"¿Los demás?" inquirió Venus poniéndose un mechón tras la oreja. Shark volvió con los dardos en la mano y la respondió.

"Tino, Chao, Buffy y su amiga....mmmm—"

"Emma" completó su novia.

"¿No dijo Buff qué ella pasaba de la fiesta de Halloween?" preguntó de nuevo Venus, el chico se encogió de hombros mientras lanzaba uno de los dardos y Kimberley asintió.

"Pero ha dicho que no le importaba hacer las compras. Qué se yo, con lo rarita que es" contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y la bruja?"

"En su mazmorra" dijo Shark provocando las risas de los tres. Que se vieron interrumpidas cuando oyeron abrirse la puerta principal. Shark abrió los ojos sorprendido al mirar al desconocido que entraba, y Venus abrió tanto la boca que apunto estuvo de dejar caer el chicle que mascaba.

"Creo que me he puesto cachonda."dijo la hippie aún con la boca abierta, Kimberley sonrió aún mirando al hombre y luego se giró hacia la chica.

"Tú siempre estás cachonda" contestó la surfera con una sonrisa. "Pero... está vez te voy a dar la razón." añadió mientras se mordía el labio y escaneaba al desconocido de arriba abajo.

Un llamativo pelo decolorado algo revuelto, unas mejillas y unos ojos que no podían describirse, sin contar un cuerpo delgado pero aparente musculoso, recubierto de cuero negro de arriba abajo, incluso el viejo abrigo de cuero que llevaba se ondulo al entrar, como si fuera una escena de una película El hombre les miró a los tres que seguían como estatuas, enarcó las cejas y dio un paso adelante. Los jóvenes parecieron salir de su ensimismamiento, Kimberley se recompuso y se levantó discretamente del sofá, Venus cerró la boca y se atusó el pelo y el vestido, Shark dejó los dardos sobre la mesa y se acercó al desconocido.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, amigo?" preguntó el joven, el desconocido le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y luego asintió.

"Eso espero" respondió el hombre con un marcado acento británico que terminó de derretir a las chicas que le observaban a cierta distancia. "Estoy buscando a alguien."

"Tal vez yo pueda ser ese alguien." contestó Venus con una sonrisa seductora mientras se llevaba la mano a la cadera.

"Lo siento, luv." respondió el desconocido sonriendo a la vez que agitaba la cabeza. "Busco a alguien en concreto."

"Bueno." contestó ella con una cabezada aunque manteniendo su sonrisa. "Tú te lo pierdes."

~*~

Tino les había hecho comprar comida y bebida como para media ciudad, meditó Buffy cogiendo unas cuantas bolsas del supermercado mientras entraban por la puerta de atrás del edificio.

"Bussy leval musso peso" oyó que decía Chao a la vez que intentaba coger una de sus bolsas, ella negó con la cabeza y aseguró que podía cargar con ello, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Emma sonreír disimuladamente. Sin embargo al atravesar la puerta del edificio unos pasos por detrás de Tino, un hormigueó familiar, le hizo detenerse y darle todas sus bolsas a Chao, que trastabilló y apunto estuvo de dejarlas caer. Emma se acercó a ella con preocupación.

"Buffy ¿estas bien?" susurró la chica. La Cazadora no dijo nada durante unos segundos, buscando algo en su bolso.

"Hay un vampiro aquí." respondió al fin, sacando disimuladamente una estaca del bolso. Emma miró el trozo de madera en su mano y luego a Buffy.

"¿Aquí?"

Buffy simplemente asintió y luego la apartó para obligarla a ponerse tras ella, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, con Chao siguiéndolas con cierta dificultad.

~*~

Spike vio acercarse a otro chico por el pasillo, mientras hablaba con el tipo excesivamente bronceado. El recién llegado le observó un momento mientras dejaba un montón de bolsas de comida sobre una mesa, luego se acercó a las chicas y empezó a cuchichear con ellas.

"Oh la mia mamma, ¿de dónde habéis sacado a ese pedazo de hombre?" preguntó Tino devorando a Spike con los ojos, que se movió incómodamente sobre sus pies.

"Acaba de entrar." le respondió la surfera en un susurro mientras echaba un nuevo vistazo al desconocido. "Esta buscando a alguien."

"¡Mio Dio! Espero que me esté buscando a mi" dijo Tino llevándose una mano al corazón con un gesto exagerado. Kimberley le miró y luego a Venus, y se rió en voz baja.

"Sois tal para cual"

"Ah, cállate, que tú ya tienes a un hombre que te caliente la cama." se quejó Tino dándole un leve empujón.

~*~

Buffy caminó por el pasillo que daba a la sala común, agarrando la estaca en su mano derecha sintiendo esa desagradable sensación tan familiar que aumentaba según se iba acercando, y otro presentimiento que no era capaz de describir, pero que la hacia pensar que algo se le escapaba.

Pero no fue hasta que llegó al final del pasillo cuando el presentimiento se convirtió en una sensación angustiosa y mareante.

Él se giró y la miró al instante, como si la hubiera sentido entrar, aunque no había hecho ningún ruido. Buffy escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón atronar en su cabeza, impidiéndola oír nada más, y los sintió pararse un segundo y acelerarse a continuación, cuando él clavó sus ojos en ella.

La Cazadora apretó la estaca en su mano hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Su cerebro corría buscando una explicación a lo que veía, incluso pensó que tal vez era el Primero. Pero nunca había sentido el hormigueo que le alertaba de un vampiro, cuando el gran Mal se le había acercado.

No, él era un vampiro, _su_ vampiro.

La rubia oyó un jadeo sorprendido junto a ella, y le llevo un rato comprender que había sido Emma.

"Buffy"

Y su mundo se colapsó. La Cazadora dejó caer la estaca que resonó contra el suelo, y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Era él, tenía que ser él, nadie había pronunciado su nombre de esa manera desde entonces.

"¿Spike?" susurró Buffy atragantándose con un sollozo. Entonces él sonrió y Buffy supo que no podía ser el Primero, ni nadie más pretendiendo ser él. Nadie podía imitar esa sonrisa un punto arrogante, y a la vez llena de amor.

El vampiro trastabilló hacia atrás y si hubiera sido humano seguramente estaría en el suelo y con una costilla rota por el golpe. Le llevó varios segundos comprender qué lo que le había golpeado era Buffy, y un par de segundos más, que la fuerza del impacto había sido causada por la Cazadora saltando sobre él y abrazándole con la fuerza que tendría un híbrido entre un koala y una serpiente constrictora.

Los brazos y piernas de Buffy se ceñían entorno a él, las uñas clavándose en su espalda a través del cuero de su abrigo, su rostro enterrado en el hueco de cuello.

"Eres tú, eres tú." repetía Buffy sin parar. Spike asintió cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar, hundiendo la nariz en el dorado cabello y ciñendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y su cintura.

Si los dos hubieran sido humanos normales la fuerza mutua de su abrazo, hubiera acabado con ambos en traumatología.

El resto de chicos presentes habían sido olvidados por ambos, aunque todos miraban a la pareja con la boca abierta y completamente atónitos.

"¿Quién....quién...?" balbuceó Tino señalando a Buffy y Spike.

"Creo... que es un... ex-novio de Buffy." musitó Emma acercándose a los chicos que se giraron para mirarla y de nuevo volvieron la vista hacia la pareja.

"Ya me gustaría a mi llevarme así con mis exs..." murmuró de nuevo el italiano, mientras las otras dos chicas asentían en silencio.

"Buffy" susurró devotamente Spike, inhalando en su pelo y sintiéndola temblar con fuerza entre sus brazos, un quejido se escapó de los labios de la Cazadora, aferrándose un poco más a él, si es que eso era posible.

"Estás aquí, oh" respondió ella, y él solo pudo asentir contra su cuello, su voz atravesada en nudo en su garganta. Buffy comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente agarrándose a él como si fuera la salvación personificada. Spike le acarició el pelo, mientras sentía que sus propios ojos se nublaban con las lágrimas, levantó la vista intentado evitar derramarlas y vio a todos los chicos mirándoles con una palpable sorpresa.

Al verse observados, todos desviaron la vista de la pareja y empezaron a murmurar una especie de disculpa antes de desaparecer del lugar, entre risas nerviosas.

Spike enterró la cara en el hueco del hombro de Buffy, en cuanto los chicos desaparecieron, e inhaló su esencia hasta que el olor a vainilla de su champú era todo lo que podía sentir.

Buffy se descolgó de él unos minutos después, y el vampiro relajó su abrazo para que ella pudiera separarse, pero en lugar de eso la rubia se limitó a dar un paso atrás a la vez que posaba ambas manos sobre su rostro como si fuera una ciega y pensara que sus ojos la engañaban.

Spike tembló con fuerza al ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas que le observaban con ternura, intentó decir algo pero las palabras no le salían.

"Estás aquí" repitió ella en un murmuró asombrado. "¿Cómo....cómo...?" balbuceó atragantándose con un sollozo. Spike sonrió, sus ojos azules adorándola, una mano subió a su rostro para apartar un mechón de su cara y ponerlo detrás de su oreja.

"¿No pensarías que ibas a librarme tan fácilmente de mi, verdad?"

Buffy rió a la vez que nuevas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Spike sonrió, su dedo indice rozando la piel de su mejilla, ella se inclinó inconscientemente procurando preservar el contacto, sus manos relajándose y colgando ahora de sus hombros.

"Has venido por mi." susurró Buffy con los ojos cerrados. Spike asintió. Ella abrió los ojos al no escuchar su respuesta, y él sonrió. Antes de que el vampiro pudiera contestar, Buffy volvió a abrazarse a él, su cara contra su hombro. "Has vuelto." musitó con la voz rota y Spike la rodeó con sus brazos.

"Volvería del infierno por ti." respondió sin que ella pudiera imaginar lo cerca que estaba aquella declaración de la verdad.

~*~

Spike esperaba a que Buffy abriera la puerta de su apartamento, unos pasos detrás de ella, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Decir que estaba nervioso, sería un eufemismo, no tenía ni idea de que hacer ahora. Le había dicho a Buffy que si podían hablar en alguna parte, y ella enseguida había propuesto subir a su apartamento.

Ambos habían subido las escaleras en un silencio tenso, al llegar a la puerta, Buffy había sacado la llave de un bolsillo de su pantalón y ahora el vampiro intentaba evitar mirar como la mano de la Cazadora procuraba acertar en la cerradura.

Por fin la puerta se abrió y ella entró, Spike se quedó en el umbral mirando la habitación con curiosidad, y casi no oyó la pertinente invitación, cuando Buffy le hizo un gesto y le pidió que pasara. Los dos sonrieron algo incómodos, mientras él entraba y Buffy cerraba la puerta tras él. Se quedó apoyada en la puerta mirando como Spike observaba la pequeña estancia.

"Es bastante pequeño." dijo Buffy casi disculpándose

Spike sacudió la cabeza observando el diminuto pero acogedor espacio, dos pasos separaban la cocina, que estaba justo al entrar por la puerta, del salón, cuyos únicos muebles eran un sofá de dos plazas y una televisión de 14 pulgadas. A la derecha entre la cocina y el minisalón, había un pequeño pasillo con dos puertas correderas, ninguna de ellas cerrada del todo, la primera dejaba entrever un espejo y un lavabo, y la segunda, era obvio que debía ser el dormitorio. Por ultimo el salón daba a una terraza, que en proporción era casi más grande que el apartamento, y por la que entraba una cálida brisa nocturna.

"Parece acogedor" respondió Spike encogiéndose de hombros y girándose para mirar a Buffy que continuaba apoyada en la puerta. Ella asintió lentamente sin dejar de mirarle.

"Realmente estás aquí ¿no?" dijo de pronto Buffy, tras un nuevo silencio.

"Sip. Aquí estoy." contestó él vagamente aún con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente. Ella dio un paso hacia él y luego se detuvo, parecía nerviosa, pero su pulso sólo estaba ligeramente acelerado.

"¿Y... y, estás seguro que no estoy soñando?" preguntó Buffy levantando la vista hacia sus ojos, él sonrió con suficiencia y ladeó la cabeza.

"Depende, ¿soñarías conmigo?" preguntó con un toque de ironía que pretendía enmascarar la sinceridad de su pregunta.

"Si pudiera elegir... sí." respondió ella con franqueza, y sonriendo levemente cuando la pose auto-defensiva de Spike se desarmó, y volvió a mirarla con sorpresa.

"Bu—"

Buffy cerró el espacio entre ellos, interrumpiendo las palabras de Spike cuando alzó su mano izquierda y la posó sobre su mejilla, obligándole a mirarla. Los ojos azules bailaban confusos ante la aparente serenidad de los de ella, y estaba a punto de volver a hablar, cuando ella se puso de puntillas y le besó.

Spike abrió los ojos conmocionado, la palabra sorpresa, estaba muy lejos de la forma en que se sentía en aquel momento.

El beso era suave. Apenas sus labios capturando los de él en una caricia gentil, y sin embargo, estaba lleno de ansiedad y necesidad, su pequeña mano aún sobre su rostro. No se había preparado para esto, pensó mientras por un segundo consideraba que hacer, como si pudiera hacer otra cosa que devolverle el beso.

Spike cerró los ojos, suplicando a su vez que no fuera un sueño, antes de derretirse en aquel beso, capturó el labio inferior de Buffy entre los suyos, dejando escapar un jadeo incrédulo. Buffy sollozó al notar por fin su respuesta y su ansiedad se disparó, su mano derecha agarrándose a la solapa del abrigo de cuero, como si necesitara agarrarse a algo desesperadamente. Spike se contuvo, por miedo a que su deseo la asustara, y aunque ansiaba envolverla con sus brazos, se limitó a entretejer los dedos de su mano izquierda en su cabello.

Los besos eran ligeros, pero necesitados, escalando en crudeza. Buffy se abrazó a Spike como si quisiera fundirse con él, acariciando sus labios con la lengua, suplicando el asilo añorado de su boca, al que él accedió encantado, atreviéndose a devolver parte de la pasión que Buffy le ofrecía. Su mano se posó en su nuca, ladeando la cabeza de ella, mientras abría su boca, y sus lenguas se encontraban, con un gemido común de alegría.

Pudieron ser minutos o años lo que duró aquel beso, pero cuando ambos se separaron, jadeaban con necesidad como si los dos necesitasen el oxígeno. Spike apoyó su frente contra la de Buffy y ella abrió los ojos velados por el deseo y le miró a través de las pestañas.

"Bu...Buffy" respiró Spike innecesariamente, sus dedos aún enredados en el cabello dorado. Ella levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con las profundidades azules de sus ojos, llenos de miedo y deseo, y sintió las lágrimas volver, incapaz de hablar, asintió. "Deberíamos hablar" dijo el vampiro con voz ronca.

"Podemos... podemos hablar más tarde." consiguió contestar ella con sus dos manos agarradas a las solapas de su abrigo, como si temiera que al soltarle desaparecería.

Aún a través del deseo y el temor que le invadían, Spike rió ligeramente al oír su respuesta. Y todavía con su frente contra la de ella, negó suavemente. "Es mejor que hablemos ahora, Cazadora."

Al oír su título, Buffy se separó de él, aflojando su agarre pero sin soltarle y levantó la vista para mirarle a los ojos, luego sonrió con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y diversión.

"Creía que... eras de los que actúan primero y hablan después."

Spike rió de nuevo, esta vez abiertamente y bajó la cabeza.

"No es que me haya ido muy bien así ¿no pet?"

Buffy inspiró con fuerza al oír el apodo cariñoso, y sonrió a la vez que sus ojos se nublaban de nuevas lágrimas. No recordaba haber llorado tanto en años. Su mano volvió a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura y le obligó a mirarla.

"Esta vez si, Spike." cuando él no pareció muy convencido, cerró los ojos temblando con fuerza antes de mirarle nuevamente. "Te he echado tanto de menos, tanto. Te necesito, necesito..." Buffy se interrumpió cuando su voz se volvió inestable, tragó saliva buscando las palabras. "Dime que no es un sueño. No quiero despertar y que no estés aquí, conmigo."

"Buffy..." murmuró él estremeciéndose.

"Por favor" suplicó ella en un susurro, sus dos manos entibiando su rostro.

Spike buscó alguna objeción pero no puedo encontrar ninguna, nunca había podido negarse a ella, y menos si suplicaba así.

Dejó caer sus hombros y en un rápido movimiento tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó con fuerza, ella sollozó con alegría y sus manos se trasladaron a su hombros.

Y de pronto era justo como la primera vez, como el primer beso de verdad que habían compartido, como aquel beso después de que él la salvara de bailar hasta arder, la misma pasión, la misma necesidad que entonces, y la misma ternura de él detrás de la rudeza y el deseo. Buffy sintió como las lágrimas finalmente caían por sus mejillas, mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro como si no existiera nada más. Sus besos devorándola hasta que no quedaba nada, excepto ellos.

Él la cogió en brazos, las piernas de Buffy alrededor de la cintura, mientras Spike la llevaba a tientas a la habitación, y todo se convirtió en una sobrecarga sensorial, tan similar a su primera vez y sin embargo tan diferente. No podía dejar de llorar mientras le besaba, le había añorado tanto, no podía creer que estuviera aquí. Se había prometido a si misma que si pudiera volver atrás cambiaría tantas cosas, y ahora tenía su oportunidad. No pensaba desperdiciarla, no otra vez.

_**Continuará...**_


	5. Amor con amor se paga

_Hola!!_

_Aqui os dejo el capitulo 5 y penúltimo. Después del reencuentro ya os podeís imaginar lo que viene ¿no? jeje. Este capitulo es sólo para adultos, contiene lemon, smut, como querais llamarlo, pero quedais avisados. Espero que os guste ^.^ Saludos y gracias por los reviews  
_

_P.D. ¿Os acordais del joyero de Spike y demás? ¿No? reeleer entonces el tercer capitulo antes de empezar con este, porque se mencionan algunas cosas.  
_

* * *

**5. Amor con amor se paga**

Buffy y Spike entraron en la habitación sin separarse ni un momento. Él buscaba a tientas la cama mientras la besaba y probaba el sabor de sus lágrimas, finalmente llegó al borde de la cama y dejó a Buffy sobre ella mientras él se arrodillaba en el suelo.

Buffy abrió los ojos al notar como Spike la dejaba en la cama y se separaba de ella, arrodillado entre sus piernas. Tragó con fuerza al ver la intensidad con la que la miraba, como si fuera una joya de valor excepcional. Una de sus manos seguía en su cadera la otra había vagado hasta su cara donde acariciaba los mechones dorados de su pelo.

"Buffy ¿Estás segura?" preguntó Spike con la voz ronca de emoción. Buffy sonrió sin poder evitarlo, al tiempo que llevaba las manos a su rostro.

"Si." susurró ella, sus manos acariciando los pómulos afilados de Spike. "No tienes ni idea de cuanto." añadió antes de inclinarse hacia él y capturar de nuevo sus labios en un beso feroz, Spike gimió en el beso y su mano se crispó sobre la cadera de ella acercándola inconscientemente contra él, su mano izquierda enredándose en el cabello dorado.

A pesar de su respuesta, Buffy sintió como Spike se tensaba momentáneamente cuando sus manos se metieron bajo el cuero de su abrigo, tirando de la prenda. Él se apartó un segundo, jadeando, mientras ella bajaba el abrigo por sus brazos. Buffy le besó en la mejilla al tiempo que la prenda caía al suelo. Luego le miró un momento a los ojos antes de volver a besarle en los labios, su lengua acariciando su labio inferior antes de colarse en su boca.

Las manos de Spike volvieron a su cintura, y Buffy apretó sus muslos en torno a él a la vez que le abrazaba por los hombros y tiraba de él hacia la cama. Estaba nerviosa, sentía su propio corazón golpear furiosamente contra su pecho, pero también notaba como el vampiro temblaba ligeramente bajo sus manos.

Spike estaba seguro que nunca había sentido tanto miedo en más de 120 años que en ese preciso momento. No sólo, le había dado la bienvenida a su cuerpo otra vez, a pesar de lo que él le había hecho, también sentía como le daba la bienvenida a ella por completo. Sabía que esto era diferente a como había sido hace dos años. Estaba la pasión y la necesidad que siempre habían estado allí, pero esta vez no había angustia, no había desesperación tras las caricias de Buffy, la necesidad imperiosa de un contacto que le hiciera sentir viva. No, esto era diferente.

Le quería a él, y aunque sabía que no deberían hacer las cosas de este modo, no había manera de que pudiera detenerse, buscó a tientas la piel caliente de ella bajo su ropa, sus manos colándose bajo su camiseta y ella arqueándose contra él con solo esa pequeña caricia.

Buffy no pudo evitar un gemido contra sus labios al sentir sus manos frías bajo su ropa.

Necesitaba más.

Le emuló, y tiró de su camiseta, tan efusivamente que a punto estuvo de rasgarla, se detuvo un instante, procurando no convertir todo en lo que había soñado durante meses en un polvo rápido. Luego besó sus labios de nuevo con ternura, y tiró de la camiseta despacio, obligándole a que él se separara un momento para sacársela por la cabeza. Cuando Spike la miró de nuevo, la emoción inundó su cuerpo, su corazón encogiéndose momentáneamente, su garganta cerrándose impidiéndola respirar y las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse otra vez de sus ojos, pero parpadeó y buscó sus labios nuevamente, besos suaves mientras él volvía a buscar la piel bajo su ropa. Su piel de gallina mientras Spike subía sus manos lentamente desde su cintura hacia arriba arrastrando la ropa. Buffy cerró los ojos un instante, sus labios a escasos milímetros de él, mientras jadeaba ante la sobrecarga de sensaciones.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que Spike se detenía, y se cruzó con su mirada indecisa, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la inseguridad que se reflejaba en el azul tormentosos de sus ojos. Apartó las manos de sus hombros y las posó sobre las de él, inmóviles a ambos lados de sus pechos. Sin desviar ni un segundo la mirada de sus ojos, agarró la tela de su camiseta y tiró de ella sobre su cabeza, dejando que cayera en algún lugar de la habitación.

Levantó la cabeza segundos después para retomar los besos interrumpidos, los dedos de su mano derecha acariciando los suaves rizos rebeldes de pelo decolorado, la otra mano deambulando por la piel de alabastro de su espalda. Spike se relajó lo suficiente para apoyar parte de su peso contra ella, sintiendo sus pieles rozarse y convertirse en llamas. El cabello de Buffy desplegado como un halo angelical sobre las sábanas blancas.

Spike comenzó un rastro de pequeños besos desde sus labios y su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello, mientras la oía gemir con cada ligera caricia de su boca. Su mano izquierda bajando el tirante del sujetador, mientras su boca besaba el hombro y la clavícula, los dedos de Buffy dibujando sendas de rojo fuego en su espalda, mientras sus gemidos subían de intensidad. Él la oyó gemir su nombre mientras continuaba sus caricias, su cuerpo arqueándose contra sus manos, sus muslos tirando de él contra ella. Spike no pudo resistir la tentadora invitación y movió sus caderas contra las de ella, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo aún a través de las capas de ropa que les separaban.

Buffy deseaba tomar la iniciativa y desabrochar los vaqueros de ambos, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que Spike confundiría sus intenciones, y dejó que él marcara el ritmo. El vampiro continuó los besos lentos y exploratorios, mientras se deshacía del sujetador negro que le privaba de su manjar. Buffy se atragantó con su propio aliento cuando, los besos suaves de Spike se convirtieron en caricias húmedas de su lengua, trazando caminos tortuosos sobre sus pechos. Se arqueó contra él sujetando inconscientemente su cabeza con ambas manos impidiéndole separarse de ella.

Spike no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, cuando Buffy le agarró del pelo empujándole contra su carne suave. Desvió las caricias de su lengua a uno de sus pechos mientras se ocupaba del otro con su mano. Ella saltó sobre la cama con un grito apasionado cuando pellizcó uno de sus pezones mientras lamía el otro, Spike incapaz de contener el ansia de ver su rostro y levantó la vista hacia ella mientras chupaba uno de sus pezones. Su cara enrojecida, mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un intento inútil de contener sus gemidos, impulsó al vampiro a mordisquearla sólo por el gusto de ver como su rostro se contraía de placer antes de dejar escapar un largo gemido, sus ojos revoloteando intentando enfocar al sentir que la observaba. La mirada vidriosa que le devolvió hizo que se apoyara sobre sus brazos alzándose para besarla, devorándola mientras ambos se consumían en el mismo beso.

Buffy entrelazó sus piernas con las de él tirando del vampiro contra ella, mientras alzaba su pelvis para reunirse con la evidente erección oprimida tras la tela de los vaqueros, en una indiscutible invitación. Spike balanceó sus caderas contra las de ella, antes de bajar por la columna de su garganta, depositando suaves besos por el camino, acompañados de los errantes mimos de sus manos. El vampiro se detuvo al llegar al ombligo de Buffy, sus dedos alrededor del botón de sus vaqueros, sin atreverse a desabrocharlos. Spike levantó la cabeza con la intención de preguntar de nuevo, si ella estaba segura, pero las palabras suplicantes de la Cazadora le dieron su respuesta antes de que pudiera hacer la pregunta.

"Oh Dios...Spike, por favor..." susurró ella elevando su cuerpo en ofrecimiento mudo.

Él volvió la vista hacia el cierre de los vaqueros, y lo abrió en un movimiento ágil, su lengua dibujando trazos húmedos en el límite de la cinturilla, a la vez que sus manos se desplazaban a ambos lados de sus caderas y comenzaban a tirar de los vaqueros hacia abajo, con la ayuda de Buffy, que se alzaba sobre la cama, facilitando sus movimientos.

Los vaqueros cayeron, al igual que el resto de prendas desechadas en algún lugar de la habitación. Spike volvió la vista a la única porción de tela que quedaba sobre el cuerpo de Buffy, y se inclinó sobre ella, el aroma de su deseo mareándole, mientras frotaba su nariz contra el algodón de las bragas de la Cazadora. Ella balbuceó algo inconexo y abrió las piernas para él, Spike tragó duramente ante la simple confianza, detrás de esa pequeña acción.

"Buffy..." murmuró él con reverencia. Ella dijo algo pero no pudo entender nada de las palabras entrecortadas que pronunció, lo que le provocó una sonrisa feliz mientras se recostaba de nuevo sobre ella, sus manos acariciaron sus muslos antes de que volviera el rostro hacia la parte interior de uno de ellos, dibujando un camino de besos, que provocaron que Buffy se retorciera bajo él agarrando puñados de las sabanas bajo ella.

"¿S...Spike?"

"¿mmh?" respondió el vampiro ante la demanda de la Cazadora sin abandonar sus menesteres, entre sus piernas. Ella extendió sus manos buscándole, le agarró de los hombros y tiró de él hacia arriba. El se dejó arrastrar sumiso, mirándola confuso.

"Te... necesito aquí arriba." susurró Buffy acariciando sus labios con un dedo antes de besarle. Las manos de Spike vagaron por su cuerpo, mientras las de ella recorrieron su piel hasta el cierre de su cinturón Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba los labios de Buffy cuando empezó a desabrochar lentamente los vaqueros de Spike mientras él la miraba con una mezcla de temor y reverencia que se leía fácilmente en sus ojos.

"¿Bu... Buffy?" preguntó Spike, incapaz de seguir callado, cuando ella terminó de desabrochar el ultimo de los botones.

"Llevas... demasiada ropa." contestó ella sonriendo tímidamente mientras tiraba de sus pantalones hacia abajo, él asintió pateando los vaqueros y las botas hasta que pudo librarse de de ellos. Ella gimió entornando los ojos cuando, Spike descansó parte de su peso sobre ella, y su erección golpeó la tela húmeda de sus bragas que les separaba. Buffy bajó una de sus manos hasta su propia cintura para liberarse de la inconveniente ropa interior, mientras la otra permanecía obstinadamente agarrada a la espalda de Spike. Él la detuvo cuando captó su intención y se encontró con los ojos confusos de ella, durante un instante, antes de que sus propias manos empezaran a tirar de las bragas.

Un gemido común resonó en la pequeña habitación cuando, los rizos húmedos de Buffy rozaron la erección de Spike. Ella abrió la piernas apoyando los talones sobre la cama y se empujo contra él intentando alcanzarle, pero logrando solo frotarse contra su longitud, Spike gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió para buscar su mirada.

"Ohhh....por favor... por favor." suplicó ella en un sollozo que no podía ignorar. Se tomó a si mismo en su mano y se guió hacia el interior de ella en una lenta invasión.

Los gemidos desgarrados de ambos se entrelazaron, al igual que sus cuerpos, ambos temblando en brazos del otro. Spike se detuvo y alzó la cabeza, toda su longitud enterrada en ella. Sus músculos crispados, temblaban ante la necesidad de moverse, pero no podía. Necesitaba sentir este momento. También sintió a Buffy temblar, girando la cabeza hacia ella repentinamente cuando la oyó sollozar.

"¿Buffy?" preguntó completamente aterrorizado al ver que sus ojos se anegaban de lagrimas. "¿Qué... qué pasa? ¿qué va mal?" Ella sacudió la cabeza, y le puso una mano sobre los labios impidiéndole decir nada más.

"Nada." jadeó mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Spike intentó decir algo de nuevo, pero ella negó con la cabeza. "Dios...lo siento... lo siento tanto Spike."

"¿Qu...qué?" balbuceó el vampiro sin entender nada. "Buffy sólo dime que—"

"Te quiero." dijo ella, sencillamente mientras nuevas lágrimas bañaban su rostro. "Oh dios, Spike, te amo...tienes... tienes que creerme, por favor, por favor."

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que logró decir él completamente conmocionado, los sollozos de Buffy se recrudecieron mientras, sus dedos se clavaban en sus hombros con desesperación.

"Te amo, Spike, créeme, por favor... por favor." lloró Buffy desconsoladamente sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento. Spike sintió como sus propios ojos se nublaban de lagrimas ante los ruegos de Buffy.

"Sshhh."susurró Spike inclinándose y besándola tiernamente en los labios. "No llores, pet. No llores más" le pidió besando sus lágrimas.

"Spike, por favor." Suplicó Buffy una vez más, una mano del vampiro tomó su mejilla mientras la besaba con dulzura. "Créeme"

"Te creo, amor, te creo." respondió Spike mirándola a los ojos, con tanta ternura, que nuevas lágrimas bañaron los ojos de ella.

"¿De... verdad?" susurró Buffy con un quejido.

"Te creí, Buffy, no quería... pero lo hice." Ella lloró de nuevo ante las palabras de él y se abrazó con fuerza ocultando la cara en su hombro.

"Te quiero, te quiero." repitió ella contra su hombro. Él tomó sus cara apartándola de su hombro y la besó con fiereza mientras ambos lloraban juntos.

"Tú ya lo sabes." murmuró Spike unos segundos más tarde separándose de ella, lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos, mientras sus narices se rozaban. "Yo también te quiero. Te amaré siempre." Ella asintió con fuerza mientras el alzaba una mano para limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, Buffy se movió levemente y ambos gimieron recordando donde se habían interrumpido.

Buffy acarició la mejilla de Spike, sus frentes apoyadas la una contra la otra y esperó a que él abriera los ojos.

"¿Me harás el amor?" preguntó con una sonrisa acuosa, él sonrió de igual modo y cabeceó imperceptiblemente antes de empezar a moverse dentro de ella, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos en ningún momento, mientras ambos, gemían y jadeaban, abrazados el uno al otro.

Cuando el placer se intensificó, Buffy notó como Spike apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, sus músculos en tensión. Intentaba controlar al demonio que pugnaba por salir, quería decirle que no le importaba, que amaba todo de él, el hombre y el demonio, que no se asustaría, pero solo logró jadear su nombre antes de que el placer atenazara su garganta y poco después el resto de su cuerpo.

"Ahh...ahh...Sp...¡Spike!" Buffy gritó su liberación aferrándose con fuerza a Spike, hundiendo su rostro contra su hombro, mordiendo su carne con suavidad, mientras sentía como toda ella se disolvía y sus ojos se emborronaban desdibujando las formas, hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos. En algún punto, ella registró el sonido del demonio al liberarse, mientras Spike liberaba un ronco rugido de pasión, escondido contra su hombro. Ella le abrazó sosteniéndole y acariciando su cabello con ternura, mientras las pequeñas replicas se sucedían.

Luego solo quedaron las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, y una intensa paz cubriéndolo todo. Spike se movió ligeramente hasta quedar abrazado a Buffy con la cara entre sus pechos, y los dedos de la Cazadora dibujando sensuales caricias en su cuello y su cuero cabelludo.

Ella le oyó cambiar de nuevo, esta vez a sus rasgos humanos, cuando comenzó a relajarse y suspiró, tironeando suavemente de su pelo, obligándole a mover la cabeza para que le mirara. Spike se frotó contra ella como si fuera un gato, apartando el colgante que golpeó su cara y ladeando la cabeza pero si levantarla.

"¿Mmh?" fue todo lo que el vampiro dijo.

"No me importa, ¿Sabes?" dijo Buffy sonriendo y mirando hacia abajo mientras acariciaba su cara.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el con voz ronca.

"Que dejes salir al demonio. No me importa."

"Buffy..." comenzó a decir como si fuera una queja, pero ella le detuvo posando un dedos sobre sus labios.

"No me importa, Spike. Te quiero."

Sólo por la forma en que brillaron sus ojos azules, Buffy deseó haber dicho esas palabras hace años. Ambos sonrieron tímidamente y Spike besó su piel, el colgante volvió a rozar su cara y lo cogió para apartarlo, pero entonces lo miró por primera vez, y la sorpresa bañó su rostro.

"¿Buffy?" preguntó incrédulo levantando la cabeza para mirarla a la vez que sostenía el colgante entre sus dedos.

"Ammh." balbuceó ella, mirando el colgante entre sus dedos y sonrojándose "Esperaba que... no te importara." El sacudió la cabeza buscando las palabras.

"No." dijo mirándola intensamente y desviando luego la vista hacia la perla que brillaba entre sus dedos. "Pero... ¿Dónde...dónde lo encontraste?"

"Yo... lo encontré entre mis cosas cuando llegué aquí" Él la escrutó frunciendo el ceño, y Buffy se movió incómoda bajo él, como si la hubieran pillado en una mentira. "Bueno, no exactamente, pero..." Ella se mordió el labio indecisa y luego se levantó de la cama dejando a un confuso Spike sobre su colcha.

Buffy cogió su bata rosa del perchero junto a la puerta, se la puso y se dirigió al pequeño armario que había en la habitación. Sacó una caja de madera oscura y se volvió con ella hacia la cama. Cuando Spike vio lo que sostenía se sentó bruscamente en la cama, observándola con una mezcla de asombro y confusión.

"Pensé que..." dijo él entrecortadamente cuando Buffy se sentó de nuevo en la cama dejando la caja entre los dos.

"Mmm... el verano pasado.... cuando... cuando te fuiste" Buffy vio claramente como él apartaba su mirada y se tensaba ante la mención de su partida de Sunnydale y el viaje a África. Buffy le llamó y tomó su mano obligándole a mirarla. "Fui a tu cripta al día siguiente, quería... quería que cuidarás de Dawn, Spike."

"Buffy, pero yo... después de..." protestó él con sorpresa. Ella sacudió la cabeza apretando su mano.

"Fue culpa mía, también." Spike intentó interrumpirla, pero no le dejó. "Al día siguiente, cuando... cuando llevé a Dawn a tu cripta, ya te había perdonado. Yo fui la responsable, no debería.... no debería haber..." se detuvo un momento sorbiendo por la nariz intentando evitar nuevas lágrimas. Spike acarició su mejilla obligándola a mirarle a la cara. "Lo siento, Spike, lo siento tanto." confesó mientras sus lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

"No tengo ni una maldita cosa que perdonarte." respondió él con una pasión que desgarraba su garganta. "Soy el único que tiene que pedir perdón por algo, Cazadora." ella sonrió a través de sus lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

"Entonces... te perdono, si tú me perdonas a mi." dijo ella y Spike sonrió pese a él y asintió dejando un beso sobre su mejilla. "Lo que quería contarte, no era eso." continuó Buffy, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y volviendo la vista hacia la caja entre ellos. "Cuando te marchaste, Clem procuraba echarle un ojo a la cripta. Pero una noche, se encontró allí a alguien... y... pensé que sería mejor guardar algunas de tus cosas en mi casa, hasta que volvieras. Iba a devolvértelas, pero con todo lo que pasó... lo olvidé." Buffy tomó aire procurando evitar la mirada suave de Spike antes de continuar. "El ultimo día guarde algunas cosas en una mochila y las dejé en el autobús, por si acaso. Y esto" dijo señalando la caja. "Estaba entre ellas."

"Gracias, pet." susurró Spike y ella levantó por fin la vista, para encontrarse con su mirada llena de ternura. Luego él abrió la caja, revelando un par de cuadernos y un joyero de madera de nogal con flores labradas en la tapa. Buffy empezó a frotarse las manos nerviosa mientras Spike abría el joyero comprobando su contenido.

"Ehh... Emma me dijo que parecían antiguas... así que yo, llevé algunas a un anticuario." Empezó a explicar la Cazadora mientras veía como él miraba las joyas. "Me dijo que... algunas de ellas habían pertenecido a una viuda...pero quería asegurarme de que no fueran... bueno... que no fueran de Drusilla, así que le pregunté a Ángel" confesó Buffy bajando poco a poco la voz, hasta que apenas era más que un murmullo. Spike levantó la vista hacia ella al oír la mención de su sire, en un tono que le pareció... celoso. Cuando comprobó la cara sonrojada de Buffy, sonrió y apartó la caja y el joyero dejándolas en el suelo y acercándose a Buffy. La obligó a levantar el rostro avergonzado, empujando su barbilla con los dedos y cuando ella le miró, bajo los dedos por su cuello hasta alcanzar el colgante.

"No eran de Dru, ninguna de ellas." le confirmó él vampiro son una sonrisa tierna y triste a la vez. "Eran de mi madre. Aunque alguna creo que perteneció a mi abuela."

"Spike..."

"Incluso creo que hay una medalla de mi bautizo." confesó el vampiro sonriendo irónico. "Pero esta..." se interrumpió mientras acariciaba el colgante que Buffy llevaba. "Mi padre se la regaló a mi madre en el décimo aniversario de su boda. " Buffy le miraba expectante, deseosa de conocer más sobre el pasado humano del que él nunca quería hablar.

"Yo... quería llevar algo tuyo." confesó ella, bajando la vista hacia la joya. "Tu padre tenía buen gusto." añadió con una sonrisa, Spike le correspondió antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"Antes... en esa época, las joyas estaban llenas de significado, cada piedra, cada animal o flor, se usaban para... ocultar mensajes." le explicó Spike sin apartar la vista del colgante entre los pechos de Buffy.

"¿Que significa esta?" preguntó ella bajando de nuevo la vista para ver como los dedos del vampiro acariciaban la joya, él sonrió con un suspiro extraño antes de contestar.

"Las perlas... no se usaban para algunas cosas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Simbolizan las lágrimas." respondió Spike sin mirar a Buffy. "Pero a mi madre le gustaban mucho, y solía decir que en los momentos más felices de su vida había llorado." explicó él alzando por fin la cabeza y viendo brillar los ojos de Buffy, que le observaba con una sonrisa. Spike no pudo resistirse y dejó un beso sobre su mejilla antes de volver la vista a la joya entre sus dedos.

"¿Y las serpientes?" preguntó Buffy un momento después con voz ronca.

"Estaban muy de moda entonces, era el animal favorito de la reina."

"¿Quieres decir la reina Victoria?"

"Si" contestó Spike asintiendo con una sonrisa pícara, regresando poco a poco a su ser.

¿Y qué significaba?" replicó Buffy sonriendo a su vez.

"La serpiente significa muchas cosas, sabiduría, renacimiento, inmortalidad..." contestó Spike, devolviendo la atención al colgante. "Dos serpientes entrelazadas como estas, simbolizan el amor. A la reina le gustaban porque creía que simbolizaban el amor eterno."

Buffy miró la joya una vez más, hasta atreverse a levantar la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Spike.

"¿Cual es el mensaje que quería decir tu padre?" susurró Buffy sin dejar de mirar a Spike que sonrió de nuevo ante la pregunta.

"Él quería decirle que aunque hubiera penas y momentos dolorosos... se amarían siempre." murmuró Spike mirándola con ternura, Buffy asintió tragándose nuevas lágrimas, y se inclinó hacia él para besarle, el vampiro tardó un segundo en abrazarla y corresponder al beso.

"¿Puedo quedármelo, entonces?" preguntó Buffy unos minutos después, acurrucada contra el pecho de Spike y rozando el colgante con el dedo indice.

"Quiero que lo lleves siempre." respondió Spike, dejando un beso sobre su cabeza, Buffy giró la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió agarrándose a su cuello mientras le besaba de nuevo.

~*~

"¿A que viene este revuelo?" preguntó Jérôme entrando por la puerta principal con unas gafas de sol puestas, aunque ya era completamente de noche y observando al grupo reunido en la sala común y cotilleando en voz alta.

"Te lo has perdido." contestó Tino mientras cogía un puñado de patatas fritas del bol que sostenía Kimberley. "Esta tarde ha aparecido un supuesto novio de Buffy."

"¿De Buffy? ¿Esa estrecha?" preguntó Jerôme apoyándose sobre el respaldo del sofá con un gesto de desprecio en sus labios. "No me lo creo."

"Creételo." respondió Shark mientras jugaba con Chao a la Play.

"Y menudo macizo." añadió Venus mientras Tino, y Kimberley cabeceaban.

"¿Con esa frígida? Nah, no me lo trago." se quejó Jérôme quitándose la gafas de sol.

"Esta en su cuarto con ella." le contestó Shark girando para mirarle mientras reiniciaban la partida.

"¿Si? ¿En su cuarto?" preguntó Jérôme torciendo el gesto en una sonrisa arrogante. "Ella tiene que darme el horario de limpieza de la semana que viene, igual se lo pido ahora."

"No serás tan cabrón." se quejó Kimberley, mirándole con cierto desprecio, pues también ella había tenido que aguantar aluna proposición del francés.

"Mirame." contestó él dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. El resto de los chicos intercambiaron entre ellos una mirada antes de levantarse corriendo y seguir al francés por las escaleras.

~*~

Buffy y Spike se habían metido bajo las sábanas después de un rato y estaban en medio de una interesante segunda ronda cuando alguien empezó a llamar a la puerta del apartamento.

"Ya se largará" susurró Spike besando el cuello de Buffy, sus manos ocupadas recorriendo su cuerpo, ella asintió con un jadeo.

Pero los golpes continuaron, y fueron en crescendo, hasta que se oyó la voz de un chico llamando a Buffy por su nombre. La aludida suspiró molesta al oír las voces, y Spike se interrumpió para mirarla.

"¿Quién es ese gilipollas?" preguntó el vampiro.

"El imbécil de la puerta de al lado." respondió Buffy con irritación, echándose a un lado de la cama. "No va a parar hasta que le abra."

"¿Qué quiere?" preguntó Spike frunciendo el ceño, mientras Buffy salía por un lado de la cama buscando de nuevo su bata.

"Tocarme las narices." contestó ella indignada, buscando entre la ropa dispersa por el suelo de la habitación.

"¿Quieres que me libre de él?" insinuó Spike incorporándose en la cama con una sonrisa burlona. Buffy se volvió hacia él aún completamente desnuda y sonrió.

"¿Puedes hacerlo sin ponerte... ya sabes, en plan 'grrr'?" preguntó escondiendo un mechón de pelo tras su oreja. Él sonrió ampliamente y salió de la cama cogiendo sus vaqueros negros y su camiseta.

"Spike..." susurró Buffy sensualmente agarrando la camiseta negra mientras él se ponía los vaqueros, el vampiro se giró hacia ella ante la sutil provocación de su voz. "No te pongas la camiseta."

"Pervertida." contestó el vampiro poniéndose de pie y abrochando los botones del vaquero, pero dejando suelto el cinturón. Buffy se inclinó sobre él apoyando una mano en su pecho desnudo y acercándose a su oído

"Igual así pilla la indirecta" susurró la rubia con una sonrisa seductora. Spike le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la habitación, llegando a la puerta del apartamento en tres zancadas, mientras los golpes seguían repitiéndose

"¿Cuál es tu puto problema, amigo?" preguntó Spike en un gruñido abriendo la puerta de un tirón y mirando al tipo que le observaba con la boca abierta.

"Emh...ehh...yo.." tartamudeó Jérôme mirando al tío descalzo, sin camiseta, con el pelo decolorado revuelto y cara de muy pocos amigos.

"No tengo todo el maldito día." añadió Spike, casi dejando ver su farol, al oír la risa de Buffy dentro del apartamento.

"Estaba buscando a Buffy." respondió el francés recobrando un poco la compostura.

"Ahora mismo esta un poco ocupada." le respondió el vampiro con una sonrisa maquiavélica, y vio como el chaval pasaba saliva varias veces. La risa acallada de Buffy volvió a sonar en el estudio acompañada de otras que provenían del descansillo de las escaleras, donde Spike vio al resto de los chicos apelotonados mientras miraban el espectáculo. Finalmente el tío frente a él murmuró unas disculpas y se metió en el cuarto de al lado entre las risas de sus compañeros. El vampiro sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y empezó a cerrar la puerta, cuando oyó la voz de una de las chicas que había visto al llegar.

"Ey, preguntale a Buff si mañana por la noche va a venir a la fiesta de Halloween." gritó la chica del bronceado escandaloso. Spike estaba a punto de responder cuando sintió las manos de Buffy en su espalda, y la rubia asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

"Ya te diré por la mañana Kim, tengo que convencer a alguien de que se disfrace." contestó Buffy volviendo la mirada a Spike antes de cerrar la puerta y deshacer la lazada de su bata, dejando que cayera lentamente al suelo.

"Creo que estábamos en medio de algo."

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Y ella pidió más, más, más

_Hola!!_

_Bueno pues aqui está el último capitulo. tuve algunos problemas para escribirlo porq había muchas cosas que quería poner y acabé haciendo y deshaciendo un montón de partes, pero confio en que me haya quedado bien. Hay una parte del fic con 'banda sonora', pero no diré nada hasta llegar a esa parte para no destriparlo, quería poneros un link a un video de youtube con esa canción, pero como no se pueden poner enlaces en fanfiction, no sé que haré al final. La canción original está en inglés, la he traducido porq sé que hay mucha gente q no entiende muy bien el inglés escrito, pero adjuntaré la canción original al final del fic.  
_

_Gracias a los que habeis leido el fic y en especial a Willing Slave, Catacroker y megumisakura, por los comentarios, por cierto que yo también le prohibiría Spike ir sin camiseta para siempre XDD._

* * *

**6. Y ella pidió... más, más, más.**

Buffy se miraba el pelo cardado y lleno de mechas rosas y azules, que Spike había jurado que se irían en dos o tres lavados, en el espejo del cuarto de baño mientras terminaba de maquillarse. Finalmente dejó el eyeliner en el lavabo y evaluó su imagen bajo la luz del fluorescente. Realmente no imaginaba que nadie hubiera podido vestirse de esa guisa para salir a la calle, es decir no estaba mal para una fiesta de Halloween, ¿pero de verdad la gente había ido a trabajar o estudiar con estas pintas? Parecía el híbrido estético de Cindy Lauper y Joan Jett.

Buffy se pasó el dedo por la comisura de los labios, retocando el pintalabios rojo pasión, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el reflejo de su mano derecha llena de pulseras de pinchos y el pinta-uñas negro que Spike le había aplicado, mientras ella no podía parar de reír al verle pintarle las uñas.

Cuando la noche anterior Spike se había negado en rotundo a disfrazarse de vampiro para la fiesta de Halloween, Buffy había tenido una idea perversa que había requerido de todo su poder de convicción hasta que finalmente el vampiro se había rendido y había accedido a disfrazarse, aunque con la condición de que él la disfrazaría a ella acorde con él. De ahí que llevara una hora en el baño cardándose el pelo, mientras meditaba lo difícil que debía ser arreglarse siendo un vampiro. Estaba deseando salir del cuarto de baño y ver las pintas de Spike, pero él le había prohibido tajantemente que saliera hasta que hubiera acabado de vestirse, así que decidió entretenerse un poco más observando en el espejo su disfraz de groupie punk ochentera.

En el espejo solo podía verse de caderas para arriba, así que bajó la vista hacia las zapatillas que Kimberley le había prestado, Spike había querido unas botas militares, seguramente parecidas a las suyas pero había tenido que conformarse con las Converse altas de color morado que Kim tenía. Seguramente la falta de las botas militares las había compensado rajando unas medias negras de Buffy tanto, que la Cazadora había pasado los siete males para ponérselas Encima se había puesto una falda de colegiala a cuadros, a la que Spike había añadido un cinturón de tachuelas y varias cadenas que pendían de él. La rubia sonrió al ver lo que quedaba de una camiseta negra con la bandera británica, que no tenía ni idea de donde la había sacado Spike. Esa mañana la camiseta había sido de manga larga, pero ahora tenía una manga corta en el hombro derecho y dos tirantes anudados en el izquierdo, y toda la espalda estaba llena de rajas, sin hablar de los imperdibles y tachuelas que la decoraban. Por ultimo Spike le había llenado las muñecas de pulseras de cuero y tachuelas y también un tobillo, además Buffy llevaba un pendiente hecho con un imperdible en la oreja izquierda y un cordón negro enrollado en el cuello haciendo las veces de collar. Todo ello aderezado con el maquillaje a lo Avril Lavigne que ella se había puesto, y el pelo de colores, le hacían difícil reconocerse en el espejo.

"Cazadora, ¿piensas salir de ahí, hoy?" Buffy oyó el gritó de Spike y se volvió indignada hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño, mientras la abría de un tirón y salía hacia el salón-cocina del apartamento.

"Pero si me has dicho que no saliera hasta—" las palabras de protesta se murieron en sus labios, en el mismo momento en que Spike se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla. Buffy abrió la boca varias veces mientras le miraba, pero tardó varios segundos en ser capaz de articular palabras coherentes. Cuando el vampiro le sonrió arrogante, Buffy sacudió la cabeza y se acercó hacia él. "Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto de un hombre con los ojos pintados, pero estás super atractivo."

"Tu tampoco estás nada mal, pet" respondió él ampliando su sonrisa mientras la acercaba hacia si por la cintura.

"No puedo espera a que te vea Shark" dijo Buffy sonriendo burlonamente, Spike hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras acariciaba el cuello de ella con sus labios.

"¿Es que el surfero también es de la otra acera?"

"No." contestó Buffy riendo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirale a los ojos. "Es fan de Billy Idol."

~*~

"¡Es para hoy sabéis!" se quejó Venus llamando a la puerta del apartamento de Shark. "La peña ha empezado a llegar."

"Ya va, ya va." respondió Kimberley abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo. Miró a Venus un momento y luego a su alrededor mientras ambas esperaban a Shark. "¿Dónde está Tino?"

"Abajo, ¿no te he dicho que ya hay gente?" respondió la otra chica atusándose las trenzas negras de su peluca.

"Entonces no vamos a poder hacer nuestra entrada triunfal" protestó Shark saliendo por fin de la habitación y peleándose con la pajarita de su disfraz.

"Te ha quedado muy currado, y esos pelos" se rió Venus observando la cantidad de brillantina que llevaba su amigo.

"Vamos, cheri." dijo Kim agarrándole del brazo mientras los tres se encaminaban hacia las escaleras.

"Ey, ¿hemos invitado a algún punky?" preguntó Venus al llegar al descansillo de la primera planta, volviéndose hacia la pareja que iba tras ella.

"No que yo recuerde." contestó Shark encogiéndose de hombros. Por toda respuesta Venus se alejó caminando por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones del primer piso, seguida por los otros dos chicos, que al momento divisaron a una chica de espaldas a ellos y efectivamente punk.

"Eh tía, eh, eh, tú." le gritó Venus al ver que la chica no se daba por aludida, abriendo la boca completamente sorprendida en cuanto la chica se giró.

"¿Buffy?" preguntó Kimberley igual de asombrada. "¿Eres tú?"

"Si." Buffy se rió mirando las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeros. "Supongo que debe ser un buen disfraz entonces."

"Joder, si no te he conocido." respondió Venus aún mirándola fijamente.

"Pet, ya estoy—" Spike se detuvo a media frase mientras salía por la puerta. Buffy estaba hablando con tres chicos disfrazados de los personajes de la familia Addams, le llevó un par de segundos reconocer a Gómez y Morticia como los surferos, y a una Miércoles picante como la tía que le había tirado los tejos la tarde anterior.

"Ostias, tío, ¡eres clavado a Billy Idol!" exclamó Shark al cabo de unos segundos, mirando a Spike de arriba a abajo. El vampiro se movió un poco incómodo sobre sus pies, mientras veía a Buffy sonreír.

"¿Verdad que si?" preguntó la rubia con aire inocente. "Me costó un poco convencerlo pero es un buen disfraz."

"No muy Halloweenese, pero si." contestó Kim sonriendo.

"Por cierto Buffy, no nos has presentado a tu... _amigo_" añadió Venus dándole un ligero codazo a la rubia y comiéndose a Spike con los ojos. La Cazadora sonrió a la chica irónicamente, preguntándose si no había tardado más de lo que ella pensaba en preguntar por Spike. Buffy se acercó un poco más al vampiro, colocándose a su lado y tomándole de la mano en un gesto obvio de posesión.

"Claro." dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras Spike la miraba con curiosidad, pero sin soltar su mano. "Spike. Venus, Shark y Kimberley."

"Encantada. Nos alegra saber que Buffy tenía una vida antes de llegar aquí" respondió Kimberley mientras estrechaba la mano de Spike. "¿Hace mucho que os conocéis?"

Buffy y Spike intercambiaron una mirada vacilante, antes de que ambos asintieran.

"Si, algún tiempo" añadió el vampiro con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que apretaba ligeramente la mano de Buffy entre sus dedos, que se limitó a sonreír en silencio.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Venus con interés. Spike se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca, enterrando los dedos en el pelo de punta, mientras cabeceaba de nuevo.

"Hará más de seis..."

"Casi siete." apuntó Buffy, el vampiro asintió nuevamente.

"Sí. Unos siete años."

"Wow. Sí, eso es algo" sonrió Kimberley "¿Entonces conocerás alguno de los esqueletos que Buffy guarda en el armario, ¿no?"

"Si todavía no hemos podido sacarle ninguno." añadió Shark riendo.

"¡Shark! ¿Estáis ahí? ¿qué hacéis que no bajáis?" se oyó a Tino gritar por el hueco de la escalera.

"Bueno tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión." dijo Kim encogiéndose de hombros mientras tiraba de su novio por el pasillo. "¡Nos vemos abajo!"

~*~

_'Una apuesta es una apuesta'_ pensaba Spike para si, mientras miraba el improvisado escenario que los compañeros de Buffy habían organizado para al parecer anunciar a los ganadores del concurso de disfraces, o algo por el estilo. Haber sido un criminal durante décadas tenía sus ventajas, había mangado el micrófono y dado el cambiazo con los discos al tío que estaba poniendo la música, sin ni si quiera pestañear. _'Nunca te has podido negar a una mujer.'_ Se reprochó sacudiendo la cabeza. _'Mucho menos a una Summers. Debería hacer algo sobre ello, ¿Qué será lo próximo?'_

En cuanto la música se cortó, Spike subió de un salto al escenario, recibiendo una mirada reprobadora de Buffy por la exhibición atlética Se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo mientras encendía el micro.

"Hey, buenas noches" saludó Spike a la congregación de decenas de universitarios que levantaban la vista para mirarle. "Alguien que está entre el público me ha retado. Ella sabe que nunca he podido negarme ante un desafío, así que juega sucio."

"Ohhh, ¿juegas sucio?" preguntó Venus con picardía acercándose a Buffy y Emma que observaban a Spike a un par de metros del escenario. La rubia se giró un segundo para mirarla y simplemente la sonrió. "Vas a tener que confesarme donde encontraste a este tío." bromeó Venus en voz baja.

"Él me encontró a mi." susurró Buffy con una sonrisa sin apartar la mirada de Spike, los murmuros que llenaban el salón empezaron a acallarse cuando la música empezó a sonar. Las tres chicas no pudieron contener la risa cuando oyeron a Shark exclamar un 'Oh Dios mío' mientras se acercaba a ellas.

"Tienes que ser realmente buena en la cama, para que vaya a hacer eso." le dijo Kimberley a la rubia, que le dio un pequeño empujón incitándola a callarse.

"Cierra el pico" añadió Venus mucho menos moderada que Buffy. "Quiero oír que tal canta."

"Oh, te va a encantar" le dijo Buffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Spike saltaba en el pequeño escenario al ritmo de la música. (El link q os dije ;) solo sustituir los puntos _wwwPUNTOyoutubePUNTOcom/watch?v=ToeY7MkCm0c_ )

_Anoche una pequeña bailarina_

_vino bailando hasta mi puerta._

_Anoche una pequeña nena_

_vino zapateando por mi suelo._

"Que raro, ha cambiado una palabra en la segunda estrofa" susurró Shark.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Buffy frunciendo el ceño y apartando un instante la mirada para interrogar al chico detrás de ella. "¿Cuál?"

"Ha dicho nena en vez de ángel." murmuró Shark, algo sorprendido cuando Buffy se echó a reír No recordaba nunca haberla visto reír tan feliz y despreocupadamente desde que la había conocido.

_Ella dijo, "Vamos baby,_

_tengo licencia para amar._

_Y si caduca_

_pide ayuda de arriba." _

"Wow" balbuceó Emma cuando Spike hizo ademán de arrodillarse mirando al cielo. "De verdad lo hace bien ¿eh?"

Buffy se limitó a asentir, le había pedido a Spike que cantara algo de Billy Idol en la fiesta. Le había costado gran parte de la noche y teñirse el pelo de rosa y azul para convencerlo. Sabía que sería divertido y que sorprendería a los chicos, pero no se le había ocurrido que él fuera a cantar esa canción. Desde que había conocido a Shark y y Kim, la había oído más de una vez y más de dos, y por alguna estúpida razón siempre le recordaba a su relación con Spike.

_Porque_

_A medianoche ella gritó_

"_más, más, más"_

_Con un grito rebelde pidió_

"_más, más, más" _

_A medianoche nena_

"_más, más, más"_

_Con un grito rebelde_

"_más, más, más"_

Buffy vio perfectamente como Spike la miraba libidinosamente antes de repetir la frase.

_Más, más más._

Sí, ella siempre pedía más, reflexionó la rubia al tiempo que escuchaba a buena parte de los asistentes a la fiesta, corear el final del estribillo con Spike. Buffy notó perfectamente los silbidos de admiración y algún que otro jadeo cuando Spike bajó su voz para la siguiente estrofa, y aunque él solo la miraba a ella, era obvio que estaba disfrutando con provocar también a todos los demás, especialmente con el movimiento obsceno de sus caderas.

_A ella no le gusta la esclavitud,_

_no se sentará y suplicará._

_Pero cuando estoy cansado y solo,_

_ella me lleva a la cama._

_¿Qué te hizo libre_

_y te trajo conmigo nena?_

_¿Qué te hizo libre?_

_Te necesito aquí a mi lado._

"Ey Buffy" la llamó Venus dándole un toquecito en el hombro mientras Spike repetía el estribillo, con la ya, enardecida multitud. "¿Te molestaría mucho si le tiro el sujetador?"

Ante la expresión helada de Buffy, Emma empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

"No veo la gracia." masculló la Cazadora a la mujer-lobo.

"Vas a tener que hacer de guarda espaldas." respondió Emma entre risas.

_Él vive en su propio cielo_

_Ahorra para irse del SevenEleven._

_Está fuera toda la noche_

_para conseguir pasta._

_Simplemente tanto,_

_tanto tiempo sin despeinarse._

"No estoy segura si esto ha sido muy buena idea" murmuró Buffy sin poder apartar la vista de Spike.

"¿Lo dices por las hordas de chicas exaltadas?" preguntó Emma con una sonrisa, mientras Buffy la fulminaba con una mirada. La loba la agarro del ante abrazo para acercarse a susurrarla. "Él sólo te mira a ti, tonta."

_Recorrí el mundo entero contigo, nena._

_Mil millas contigo_

_Sequé tus lágrimas de dolor, nena_

_Un millón de veces por ti._

Buffy no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, hasta que Emma le apretó el brazo y le alargó un pañuelo. Buffy se secó las lágrimas pensando en todas las veces que él la había hecho llorar, y todas las veces que había estado con ella para consolarla.

Incluso cuando no le quedaba nadie, él aparecía.

_Recuperaría mi alma por ti, nena_

_para conseguir dinero_

_que quemar contigo._

_Te daría todo,_

_y me quedaría sin nada, nena._

_Sólo, sólo, sólo,_

_solamente para tenerte a mi lado._

Buffy sonrió a través de sus lágrimas, al darse cuenta que él había vuelto a cambiar la canción para adecuarla a ellos, y le vio sonreír levemente cuando supo que ella se había percatado.

_Porque_

_A medianoche ella gritó_

"_más, más, más"_

_Con un grito rebelde pidió_

"_más, más, más" _

_A medianoche nena_

"_más, más, más"_

_Con un grito rebelde_

"_más, más, más"_

_Oh sí pequeña,_

_Ella quiere más._

_Más, más, más, más._

~*~

"Eh, pet" susurró Spike contra su pelo, su mano izquierda acariciando el hombro y la espalda de Buffy. "Sé que estás despierta" añadió con una sonrisa mientras ella se acurrucaba un poco más contra él casi ronroneando.

"Estoy dormida" respondió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa lánguida. Habían pasado el resto de la noche bailando en la fiesta. Spike encantando con su recién y aclamada popularidad, y aún más, por las miradas celosas que Buffy le prodigaba a cualquier mujer que se acercara dos milímetros más de la cuenta. En algún punto de la noche, el baile se había calentado demasiado para continuarlo en público, si bien tampoco habían sido capaces de llegar hasta el apartamento de Buffy, y la primera ronda de la noche había acabado en las escaleras.

Después de eso, Buffy había arrastrado a Spike escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación y se desnudó para él, mientras el vampiro la esperaba deseoso en la cama. Habían caído rendidos en un sopor ligero cuando la noche ya empezaba a clarear.

Spike no había dormido demasiado, un par de cabezadas ligeras. La mayor parte de la mañana la había pasado observando a Buffy durmiendo desnuda contra él, deleitándose en la serenidad de su sueño en la penumbra de la habitación. ¿Era todo esto real? ¿El aroma a vainilla que emanaba su pelo? ¿El calor que entibiaba su cuerpo gélido? Se asemejaba tanto a sus mejores sueños, que tenía miedo si quiera de preguntar, por si acaso, sólo por si acaso.

Buffy se estiró contra el cuerpo fuerte junto a ella, su pierna sobre su muslo, su cabeza y su brazo sobre su pecho. Sentía el brazo firme de Spike rodeándola, sus dedos jugando con su cabello, sus labios dejando esporádicos besos en su frente o su cabeza. Si esto era sólo un sueño, ella no quería despertar. Nunca. Pero él estaba susurrando su nombre y obviamente intentando despertarla desde hacia algún rato, así que estiró el cuello y levantó la cara hacia él, recibiendo un instantáneo beso en los labios como premio. Ella sonrió de esa forma tan tontamente feliz que hacia años que no lograba, y él le respondió de forma similar.

"¿Aún dormida?" susurró mientras Buffy se giraba colocando su cuerpo casi completamente sobre él.

"Un poco" respondió ella hocicando en el hueco de su cuello. "¿Tú has dormido?"

"No mucho" contestó Spike distraídamente, acariciando el cuello de Buffy con las yemas de sus dedos.

"¿Por qué no?" susurró ella levantando la cabeza lo justo para poder mirarle a la cara.

"Porque tu estabas aquí." dijo él con una sonrisa. Buffy sonrió sonrojándose levemente e intentando disfrazar su inesperada vergüenza con bromas.

"Bueno, pues tendrás que acostumbrarte Billy-boy, porque pienso estar aquí mañana." contestó ella besando su mejilla. "Y pasado mañana." añadió dejando un nuevo beso sobre la piel fresca y continuó hasta que Spike la detuvo besando sus labios con anhelo.

"¿Buffy?" la llamó él entre besos suaves.

"¿mmh?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?"

"No sé" respondió ella vagamente recostándose de nuevo junto a él y dibujando caricias sobre su pecho con la punta de los dedos. "No lo he pensado mucho."

"Te conozco, amor." contestó él con una sonrisa irónica. "Sé que echas de menos a los scoobies."

"Quizás" susurró ella con cierto desánimo.

"¿Pero?" preguntó Spike frunciendo el ceño con preocupación, posando los dedos bajo su barbilla y obligándola a levantar el rostro hacia él.

"Es... sí. Los echo de menos... pero...aún duele, Spike." respondió Buffy con ojos llorosos. "Me gustaría... me gustaría verlos." tomó aliento profundamente antes de continuar. "Si pudiera... verlos unos días, y luego volver..." sacudió la cabeza riendo entre dientes. "Pero ellos no me dejarían. Querrían que volviera, y que tomara el mando, y... no quiero decir que vaya a sentarme a mirar si hay un apocalipsis, pero me gusta estar aquí. Sólo quiero un descanso."

"Sí, te lo has ganado, pet." dijo Spike mirándola tiernamente, ella se volvió a recostar contra él, y ambos se quedaron en silencio, los dedos del vampiro peinando los cabellos dorados de ella.

"¿Te quedarás conmigo, verdad?" preguntó Buffy al cabo de un rato en un susurro tan silencioso, que Spike no estaba muy seguro de si lo había imaginado.

"Todo el tiempo que me quieras aquí." respondió él después de unos segundos. Spike la sintió abrazarse un poco más estrechamente y asentir contra su pecho en silencio. Luego se arrastró sobre él hasta quedar sentada sobre sus caderas, su polla endureciéndose un poco más ante el suave contacto. Buffy se inclinó sobre él, su pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros, dejando una cortina rubia sobre la cara del vampiro.

"Te quiero." susurró Buffy posando sus pequeñas manos sobre las mejillas pálidas. La mano derecha de Spike se deslizó desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta su cuello, apartando el cabello dorado y descubriendo su cuello y su hombro, ella sonrió tenuemente, al verle dejar un beso suave sobre uno de sus pezones, y luego levantar la cara hacia ella, los ojos azules quemando por la emoción que podía traslucirse en ellos.

"Te quiero Buffy. Tanto, que a veces es como si me ahogara." confesó el vampiro mirándola fijamente a los ojos, que se anegaron de lágrimas.

"Lo sé" respondió ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza y abrazándose al cuello de Spike, el rostro del vampiro acunado entre sus pechos, sus manos callosas abrazando su espalda, casi como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

El abrazo pareció durar una eternidad. Cuando finalmente Buffy relajó sus brazos en torno a la cabeza de Spike, sintió como también él se relajaba notablemente, y poco después su lengua dibujaba caminos pecaminosos en el valle de sus pechos, subiendo hacia su clavícula. Y Buffy, se arqueó contra él ofreciendo su cuello y su cuerpo dispuesto, las manos enredadas entre los mechones blanqueados. Spike besó su cuello con devoción, sus manos acariciando los pechos de Buffy mientras declaraba su amor una y otra vez, las palabras perdiéndose sobre su piel, fundiéndose en ella. Sus cuerpos unidos en un baile lento, apasionado, eterno.

~*~

(Dos meses después. 23 de Diciembre de 2003, Londres)

Dawn estaba mirando en silencio por la ventana, viendo la nieve cubrir apaciblemente la ciudad, cuando oyó a Xander entrar en la sala, acompañado de Willow. La bruja, al igual que el resto de los que se encontraban en el edificio, acababa de llegar para pasar las Navidades. Los que no estaban en la sede del Consejo en Londres, habían ido a visitar a sus familias durante las vacaciones. Algunas Cazadoras se habían quedado en sus respectivas sedes, pero el resto estaban allí, entre ellas Faith y Kennedy, ninguna de las cuales podían decirse que fueran precisamente santo de su devoción, Dawn sólo quería que una Cazadora estuviera allí, y era la única no estaría. La chica apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana con aire pensativo, había tantas cosas que quería contarle a su hermana... la habían admitido en la universidad de Cambridge, pese a los esfuerzos de Giles de que fuera a a Oxford, Dawn se había decidido por medicina en Cambridge, y lo había logrado. La mayoría de sus compañeros la llamaban la yanqui, pero tenía un par de amigos cercanos, y había empezado a salir con un chico. Sí bueno, era un hechicero noruego un año mayor que ella, pero eso era sólo un pequeño detalle.

"Eh Dawnie, mira quien acaba de llegar de Brasil." dijo Xander entrando en la sala con una gran sonrisa seguido de Willow y Giles. Dawn se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Willow, a quien también hacia meses que no veía aunque se escribían por email casi a diario. Le dedicó los saludos y frases habituales y regresó a su lugar junto a la ventana cuando Giles y Willow comenzaron a hablar de brujería

"¿Dawn estás bien?" preguntó Xander en voz baja, acercándose a ella y posando una mano sobre su hombro, la chica volvió la vista un segundo con una leve sonrisa y asintió, antes de volver la vista hacia el paisaje nevado.

"Sólo... sólo pensaba que estará haciendo Buffy estas Navidades." respondió, a la vez que Xander se sentaba junto a ella con un leve suspiro, y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Giles y Willow la miraban al oír el nombre de Buffy.

"No te preocupes, Dawn." dijo Xander apretando su hombro en un gesto de consuelo. "La encontraremos."

"Sí, Willow ha estado practicando con el Aquelarre de Río y ha traído un hechizo de búsqueda mucho más potente." añadió Giles acercándose a ellos seguido de la pelirroja, que sonrió con una cabezada.

"He estado practicando mucho, y estoy segura de que seremos capaces de encontrarla con ese hechizo." agregó la bruja.

"Ella no quiere que la encontremos." musitó Dawn apoyando de nuevo la frente en el cristal de la ventana. "Y nos lo merecemos."

"Dawn..." comenzó a decir Giles quitándose la gafas y acercándose a la chica.

"No." le interrumpió ella sacudiendo la cabeza. "Sabéis que tengo razón, que..." Dawn se detuvo sacudiendo la cabeza "Él tenía razón." musitó y por un momento los demás se tensaron incómodos. "Traicionamos a Buffy... y ahora sólo tenemos lo que nos merecemos."

"Sólo hicimos lo que creímos que era mejor para todos en aquel momento" respondió Giles con un pequeño suspiró al que le siguió una risita sarcástica de Dawn.

"Podéis seguir diciéndoos eso, si queréis" luego sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "Eché a mi hermana de nuestra casa... después... después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por mi, simplemente la eché a patadas. Sí, tenemos lo que nos merecemos."

"Dawn, vamos, no digas esas cosas..." dijo Xander en voz baja.

"¿Por qué no?" respondió ella con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. "Ninguno de nosotros confiamos en ella. Después de todo lo que le debemos, de todo lo que ha sacrificado por nosotros, fuimos incapaces de apoyarla, simplemente porque eligió a Spike en vez de a nosotros."

Giles carraspeó ante la declaración de la chica y Willow se acercó para sentarse junto a Xander.

"Dawn, nosotros solo tratamos de ayudarla a ver que su juicio podía estar nublado por el...mmh... afecto, que sentía por Spike." declaró Giles con el tono justo que un Vigilante debe tener.

"El afecto..." murmuró Dawn con una risita entre dientes. "¡Por dios Giles! ¡Buffy le quería!" explotó Dawn levantándose de un salto y enfrentándose a los scoobies. "Ella le quería y ni si quiera era capaz de admitirlo para sí misma, por nuestra culpa, ¡por nosotros! Tenía que ser perfecta; la perfecta hermana, la perfecta amiga, la perfecta Cazavampiros... y como no lo era, nos molestábamos, ¡la culpamos por no ser perfecta! Por no ser lo que queríamos que fuera."

Dawn se detuvo respirando con fuerza y mirando a los sorprendidos scoobies por su arranque de indignación, trató de calmarse lo suficiente antes de continuar en un tono más moderado.

"Pensé miles de veces en porqué Buffy querría a Spike, en porqué a pesar de todo lo que él le había hecho y de lo que era, ella continuaba confiando en él, y no podía entenderlo. ¿Pero sabéis qué? No teníamos que entenderlo, no teníamos que acosarla o cuestionar su juicio o intentar acabar con el problema." Dawn hizo una pausa señalando a Giles que resopló ante la indirecta. "Sólo teníamos que aceptarlo, si ella le quería, era su decisión. No la nuestra." la chica hizo una nueva pausa sacudiendo la cabeza y perdiendo el ultimo brote de energía, mientras se sentaba de nuevo con resignación. "No quiero que sigáis buscándola Esperaremos, dijo que volvería cuando estuviera lista. Y por una vez vamos a respetar su decisión."

~*~

(24 de diciembre de 2003)

Buffy empezó a retorcerse las manos nerviosa cuando comenzó a ver como llegaban al centro de la ciudad, Spike la vio por el rabillo del ojo y soltó su mano izquierda del volante para posarla sobre las de ella. La Cazadora se giró hacia él con una sonrisa nerviosa y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Nerviosa?" preguntó él levantando la mano para acariciar su cuello justo sobre la cicatriz que exhibía

"Ansiosa más bien" respondió Buffy inclinándose en su toque y cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en lo agitados que habían sido los últimos días.

En los dos últimos meses, habían tenido varias veces la misma conversación sobre si ir o no ir a ver a los scoobies durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Buffy quería, pero tenía miedo de que Giles o los chicos lograran convencerla para que se quedara allí, pese a que Spike la había prometido muchas veces que si ella no quería quedarse, él la traería de vuelta. Pero era una promesa difícil de mantener en un edificio lleno de Cazavampiros.

Era así como ella había recordado algo que había investigado sobre los vampiros hacia años. Las reclamaciones.

Durante el tiempo libre que tenía en la universidad había vuelto a investigar sobre ese rito vampírico envuelto en brumas de ignorancia para ella. Sabía que tendría que saber todo lo que pudiera sobre ello antes de planteárselo a Spike o él se negaría de pleno. Y así había sido al principio. Todo había sido inmortalidades, para siempres, y alusiones a dimensiones de tiempo que según Spike, ella no podía comprender.

_(Un mes antes, Melbourne)_

"_Es una unión inquebrantable" le gritó Spike casi después de media hora discutiendo._

"_Lo sé, Spike. ¿Por qué crees que te lo estoy pidiendo?"_

"_Es para siempre, amor" dijo él cogiéndola de los antebrazos con fuerza. _

"_Lo he investigado" respondió ella mirándole a los ojos mientras él suspiraba. "No se puede romper mediante ninguna clase de magia, tampoco por otros vampiros, ni demonios o humanos. También he leído algunos textos de las cruzadas, en las que se cuenta que algunos vampiros realizaban las reclamaciones para aumentar su fuerza y poder. No hay nada concreto, pero se cree que la única forma de disolver una reclamación es si la conexión afectiva del tipo que sea, cesa con el tiempo."_

"_Buffy... si.. si lo hiciéramos..." admitió Spike derrotado sentándose en el sofá. "Serías... vivirías tanto tiempo como yo, serías inmortal. Al menos tanto como yo. No... no envejecerías o enfermarías.."_

"_Sólo moriría si alguien me matara." concluyó Buffy arrodillándose a sus pies y buscando sus ojos antes de sonreírle encogiéndose de hombros. "Por supuesto, eso nunca me ha pasado." Spike sonrió pese a él y sacudió la cabeza dejando un beso sobre la frente de Buffy._

"_Dime que lo pensarás." susurró ella como ultimo recurso._

Buffy sonrió vagamente acariciando la marca de los colmillos de Spike sobre la piel de su cuello, al tiempo que echaba un vistazo rápido, a la pequeña cicatriz en forma de media luna en la base del cuello del vampiro, justo por debajo de las marcas de colmillo que le habían inmortalizado hacia más de un siglo.

Por supuesto había acabado convenciéndole, y dos semanas antes habían llevado acabo el ancestral ritual de emparejamiento vampiríco, que, como todo lo que tenía que ver con los vampiros, y como bien había dicho ella misma una vez, era simplemente cuestión de chupar sangre.

"¿Algo divertido, luv?" preguntó Spike al verla sonreír, Buffy asintió levemente antes mirarle.

"Estoy pensando como vamos a contarles todo."

"¿Todo?"

"Sip" contestó Buffy con una cabezada. "Ya sabes, te moriste, te convertiste en fantasma, recuperaste tu cuerpo, prácticamente nos casamos..."

"No nos hemos casado, pet" contestó él riéndose mientras se detenía en un semáforo. "Y no podríamos aunque quisieras."

"Bueno... no tiene porque ser por la iglesia" respondió Buffy riendo mientras continuaba la broma. "Podría ser por el juzgado, ¿ah?"

"Si, claro." contestó el vampiro con una cabezada mientras aceleraba. "Prueba a casarte con un tío que según el registro lleva 123 años muerto. Puede que te detengan por necrofilia."

"Uhgg" se quejó la Cazadora dándole un golpe en brazo. "¿Y cómo entonces te han dejado alquilar un coche en el aeropuerto con tu pasaporte?"

"Es un pasaporte falso, Cazadora." explicó él con una sonrisa pícara mientras giraba a la derecha en un semáforo y dejaba el coche en punto muerto junto a la acera. "¿Pet? Según las indicaciones del Peaches, ese debe ser el nuevo edificio del Consejo." dijo cambiando por completo el tono de su voz a uno mucho más serio, a la vez que señalaba con su mano izquierda un imponente edificio de ladrillo rojo al final de la calle.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó ella en voz baja, recuperando su inquietud inicial. "Tal vez no haya sido tan buena idea."

"¿Amor?" preguntó el vampiro girándose en su asiento para mirarla y tomando su mano entre las suyas. "Ya hemos hablado de esto. Tienes que verlos, _quieres_ verlos."

"No estoy segura de que ellos piensen lo mismo." musitó Buffy insegura.

"Bueno, han estado buscándote durante seis meses, yo diría que si querrán verte." respondió él con ironía.

"Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, Spike." se quejó ella sacudiendo la cabeza y luego llevándose el pelo detrás de la oreja con un gesto nervioso. "Querrán ver a la Buffy SuperCazadora, no a... a nosotros dos."

"Seguramente." contestó él con sorna.

"No me estás ayudando" protestó Buffy con un puchero, Spike sonrió ante su gesto y se acercó un poco más hasta apoyar su frente contra la de ella.

"Mi plan aún sigue en pie, Cazadora." susurró él con una sonrisa. "Les hacemos una visita y si el ambiente se pone tenso, siempre podemos ir a mi casa."

"¿Sabes? eso es gracioso" respondió ella con una sonrisa, él arqueó una ceja algo confundido. "Ya sabes, lo de que tú conserves tu casa durante más de un siglo, y la mía que no tenía ni diez años, se la trague la tierra."

"Hey, he tenido problemas para mantenerla, pet" protestó Spike con media sonrisa. "La especulación inmobiliaria ha sido brutal desde los sesenta, mi abogado intentó convencerme varias veces para que la vendiera."

"¿Abogado?" preguntó Buffy con los ojos como platos. "¿Tú tienes un abogado? ¿Desde cuando?"

"Desde los años veinte." respondió Spike encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras bajaba la ventanilla del coche.

"¿El mismo abogado desde hace ochenta años?" dijo la Cazadora con escepticidad.

"El mismo bufete, pet. Es una filial británica de Wolfram&Hart." explicó Spike dando una calada a su cigarrillo mientras observaba el edificio al final de la calle. "Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez el peaches pueda conseguirme un descuento, esos bastardos son unas malditas sanguijuelas."

Buffy abrió la boca para contestarle algo mordaz pero estaba demasiado pasmada para que se le ocurriera algo ingenioso.

"¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que estuviste allí?" preguntó ella unos instantes después, Spike volvió de nuevo la vista hacia ella con un gesto de incomprensión. "Quiero decir en tu casa."

"mmmh... en los ochenta" meditó Spike un par de segundos. "Pero no recuerdo si en 1982 o en el 87."

"¡¿Y quieres que vayamos allí?!" exclamó Buffy alzando la voz. "¿Sabes los kilos de polvo que debe haber acumulado en casi veinte años?"

"Nah, no te preocupes por eso" dijo Spike tranquilamente exhalando el humo entre sus labios. "Los de W&H mandan a alguien para que haga una limpieza general cada primavera. Lo único que no se ha abierto abierto desde hace veinte años es el desván."

Buffy giró la cabeza mirando el edificio de ladrillo rojo con cierta ansiedad, y luego volvió la vista hacia el vampiro.

"¿Te lo estás pensando?" preguntó él, ella asintió levemente y Spike se inclinó para dejar un beso en su frente. "Nos quedaremos en mi casa si quieres, pet, pero primero tenemos que ir" añadió dando una cabezada hacia el edificio del Nuevo Consejo. "¿Lista?"

Buffy tomó aire y luego asintió con determinación, Spike cabeceó y pisó el acelerador hasta el final de la calle donde apagó el motor junto a la verja principal del edificio.

~*~

Dawn leía refugiada en la biblioteca de la segunda planta. Estaba despierta desde las ocho cuando la discusión entre las Cazadoras y Andrew había empezado. Al parecer, las Cazadoras que se habían quedado en el Consejo durante las fiestas, habían acordado cocinar un plato típico de su lugar de origen para Nochebuena, Andrew por su parte estaba empeñado en hacer el típico pudding de navidad inglés, aunque no tenía ni idea de como se hacia. Así que estaba ocupando la cocina molestando a las Cazadoras, e incordiando a Giles con los detalles de la receta.

Dawn se había escondido en la biblioteca en un intento por escapar de la disputa. Llevaba allí casi dos horas, cuando empezó el jaleo. Un pitido comenzó a resonar por todo el edificio, era un sonido apabullante, similar una alarma de incendios pero en un tono más grave.

"¿Qué diablos?" exclamó confundida levantándose del sillón y cruzando la sala hacia la puerta, que se abrió antes de que tuviera la posibilidad de llegar hasta ella.

"Oh bien, Dawn estás aquí" suspiró Xander entrando en la biblioteca.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la chica alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del estruendoso pitido.

"Es la alarma contra demonios" respondió Giles que entró detrás de Xander, seguido por Willow y Faith.

"Creía que habías dicho que ningún demonio se había acercado aquí desde hacia meses." respondió Dawn mirando a Giles, mientras varias Cazadoras entraban en la sala portando ballestas y hachas.

"Y así es." respondió el Vigilante abriendo un libro y tendiéndoselo a la bruja a su lado. "Ningún vampiro o demonio local se ha acercado al edificio desde hace casi tres meses."

"¿Será alguien nuevo?" preguntó Xander cruzándose de brazos. "¿Un recién llegado?"

"Podría ser." contestó Giles vagamente al mismo tiempo que sacaba varios manojos de hierbajos de un baúl.

"Creo que deberíamos hacer un barrido exploratorio." comentó Faith mientras paradojicamente, se armaba hasta los dientes. "Podría ser un demonio no violento, o incluso Ángel."

"¿Ángel?" preguntó Xander con cierto matiz de desprecio en su voz, Faith se encogió de hombros por respuesta.

"Es una opción poco probable," intervino Giles empujando las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. "Pero por si acaso, echad un vistazo antes de nada."

Faith asintió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero Andrew apareció por ella antes de que la morena pudiera salir.

"Alguien ha aparcado un Bentley nuevecito en la entrada." explicó el chico emocionado, mientras todos se volvían para mirarle escepticamente.

"¿Qué es un Bentley?" le susurró Dawn a Xander que aún seguía a su lado.

"Uno de esos coches británicos."

"Andrew..." dijo Willow mirándole con cierto desdén.

"¿Has si quiera oído la alarma, pringao?" exigió una de las Cazadoras observándole fijamente.

"Por supuesto" se defendió el joven, elevando su tono de voz hasta casi un grito afeminado. "El código de Vigilantes explica claramente que hay que explorar todas las posibles amenazas, quizás nuestro invasor haya venido en el coche."

"Es poco probable que un demonio venga en un coche de alta gama." refunfuñó el señor Giles por lo bajo, Andrew replicó, y pronto casi todos en la habitación estaban gritándose unos a otros.

Dawn resopló en silencio ante el espectáculo, y se alejó hasta las ventanas que daban a la fachada principal. Unos veinte metros separaban el edificio, de la verja de metal oscuro que rodeaba la propiedad. Tal y como había dicho Andrew, en la calle, aparcado junto a las grandes puertas del enrejado, había un coche; de un brillante color negro, con un enorme morro y un maletero que dibujaba una elegante linea hacia el suelo, y que por alguna extraña razón, a Dawn se le asemejaba a un pingüino.

La puerta del copiloto estaba abierta y alguien estaba de pie junto a ella, pero la copa de uno de los dos enormes robles que había en el patio le impedían ver a quien fuera que estuviera allí, y sin embargo, la chica sintió una punzada inusual de ansiedad, como si intuyese que era algo importante. La puerta del piloto se abrió poco después, y alguien salió, cerrándola de nuevo con un golpe sordo, tampoco era capaz de ver al conductor, que pareció desaparecer de la escena tras las ramas del árbol

La persona que estaba junto a la puerta del copiloto, se alejó unos pasos del vehículo acercándose a la verja, luego se detuvo y se giró, probablemente hacia el conductor que permanecía totalmente oculto por el árbol. Sin embargo, los apenas dos pasos que había dado la otra persona, le permitían ahora a Dawn observar las piernas del desconocido hasta aproximadamente las rodillas. Era una mujer. O un demonio afeminado con un buen gusto en zapatos. Podía ver unas botas oscuras de tacón y la tela gris de un pantalón de invierno, pero poco más. La desconocida seguía de espaldas a la verja hablando con el otro individuo. Dawn se inclinó hacia la derecha intentando evitar el impedimento del árbol, pero sin conseguirlo.

Entonces la mujer se giró de nuevo hacia el enrejado, y unos segundos después, las piernas del segundo individuo aparecieron tras las ramas del árbol, y Dawn sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido. _Esas_ botas. Había visto decenas de botas similares, especialmente en la universidad, de diferentes colores y en distintos estados de conservación, pero esas...las conocía demasiado bien para no reconocerlas al instante. Y sin embargo, no podían ser. No podían ser esas Doc. Martens. Dawn posó las palmas de sus manos sobre el cristal de la ventana, inclinándose hacia delante. No podía ser. ¿Pero y si lo era? Si era _él_, entonces la desconocida...

Dawn podía sentir un sudor frío cubriendo la piel de su frente y las palmas de sus manos, un aliento atrapado en su garganta en anticipación, mientras las dos personas caminaban hacia la verja, alejándose lentamente de la invisibilidad que les otorgaba las ramas del roble. Ella empujó la puerta de la verja, que se abrió fácilmente bajo su impulso, una verja que según Dawn recordaba perfectamente, pesaba como un muerto. Los dos visitantes traspasaron el enrejado y caminaron hacia la entrada lejos de la sombra protectora del árbol.

_Oh Dios mío._

Dawn no se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado las palabras, ni tampoco de que se había inclinado contra la ventana hasta el punto en que su frente estaba pegada al cristal, ni si quiera fue consciente de que sus manos forcejeaban con el cierre de la ventana, o de que la discusión había cesado a su alrededor y todos la miraban cautelosamente. La chica no se percató de nada de esto, no podía oír nada que no fueran sus propios latidos enfurecidos o su respiración agitada, y no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera la pareja que caminaba por el patio cogida de la mano, sus dedos entrelazados con fuerza.

"¿Dawn? ¿Estás bien?"

No, tampoco escuchó a Giles y Willow llamarla por su nombre o los pasos de Xander y Faith al acercarse a la ventana. No se percató de ningún sonido previo al crujido de la vieja ventana cuando por fin se abrió, ni fue consciente de ninguna otra sensación hasta que sintió el viento helado en su rostro. Se inclinó sobre la ventana agarrándose al borde de ella, inspirando lentamente, y luego, ella simplemente gritó.

"¡¡¿Buffy?!!"

La reacción del grupo reunido en la biblioteca fue instantánea, todos corrieron hacia las ventanas. Dawn notó la mano de Xander sobre su hombro al inclinarse sobre ella y la presencia de Faith y Andrew a su lado. Willow, Giles, Kennedy, y un puñado de Cazadoras arremolinados en la ventana de la izquierda.

"¡Buen señor!" exclamó Giles cuando la pareja en el patio levantó la vista hacia las ventanas, impelida por el grito de Dawn.

"¿No es... no es ese...?" dijo Kennedy dejando la pregunta en el aire, mientras Willow asentía en silencio.

"Creía que B había dicho que estaba... muerto, del todo." añadió Faith desviando la vista hacia Xander y después hacia Willow y Giles, que asintieron contrariados. Finalmente Andrew resumió la sorpresa de todos con un grito que no tuvo nada que envidiar al de Dawn.

"¡Oh, Spike!"

Spike hizo una mueca al oír al geek gritar su nombre y oyó como Buffy soltaba una risita. El vampiro se giró para mirarla molesto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la alegría que reflejaba el rostro de la rubia.

"¿Feliz, uhh?" preguntó Spike observándola fijamente, ella se volvió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa y asintió.

"Gracias, Spike." dijo Buffy desviando su vista de las ventanas hacia él, con una sonrisa por la que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. Spike asintió un poco incómodo, y Buffy sacudió la cabeza admirada por la inseguridad que pocas veces mostraba el vampiro. Él era su pilar de fortaleza, Spike había juntado las piezas de ella que había perdido tras su muerte, en unas pocas semanas, y ahora, sólo quería devolverle aunque fuera una pequeña parte de todo lo que él hacia por ella. Quería demostrarle de alguna manera cuanto significaba para ella.

La Cazadora miro de reojo a las ventanas llenas de Cazadoras y amigos y luego miró al vampiro a su lado. Su mano izquierda aún estaba entrelazada entre los dedos fríos de él, sólo con ese simple gesto él la apoyaba, y sólo con ese simple gesto, ella supo que quería que siempre fuera así. Agarró la solapa de su abrigo con la mano derecha y tiró de él hacia abajo. En un movimiento lo suficientemente rápido para pillarle de sorpresa, Buffy se puso de puntillas y le besó.

Spike abrió los ojos desconcertado ante el inesperado beso. Era muy consciente del jadeo general de sorpresa que se extendió entre los espectadores en las ventanas, diablos, él no estaba menos impresionado por el gesto de la Cazadora. Era casi posesivo, una manifestación silenciosa de lo que quería frente a ellos, frente a sus amigos. El vampiro estaba tan desconcertado que no acertó a responder al beso y Buffy se separó unos milímetros para mirarle bajo las pestañas.

"Te quiero." susurró Buffy al aturdido vampiro, que le observó con los ojos brillantes de emoción. "Y no quiero que seas el único que lo sepa, ¿De acuerdo?" Spike asintió torpemente, antes de sentir de nuevo sus labios suaves y cálidos sobre los suyos en una caricia suave, que no ocultaban la pasión apenas contenida. Y él gustosamente devolvió el beso, esta vez importándole un comino la numerosa audiencia.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**(Os dejo la letra original de la canción por si os interesa, saludoss)**  
**

**Rebel Yell por Billy Idol**

Last night a little dancer

came dancin' to my door

Last night a little angel

came pumpin' cross my floor.

She said "Come on baby

I got a license for love

and if it expires

pray help from above."

Because

[Estribillo]

In the midnight hour she cried

"more, more, more"

With a rebel yell she cried

"more, more, more."

In the midnighte hour, babe

"more, more, more."

With a rebel yell

"more, more, more."

More, more, more

She don't like slavery,

she won't sit a beg.

But when I'm tired and lonely

She sees me to bed.

What set you free

and brought you to be me, babe

What set you free

I need you here by me.

Because

(Estribillo)

He live in his own heaven

Collects it to go from the SevenEleven

Well he's out all the night to collect a fare

Just so long, just so long it don't mess up his hair.

I walked the world with you, babe

A thousand miles with you.

I dried your tears of pain, babe

A millions times for you.

I'd sell my soul for you babe

for money to burn with you

I'l give you all

and have none, babe

Just, just, justa

justa to have you here by me

Because

(Estribillo)

Oh yeah little baby,

She want more.

More, more, more, more.


End file.
